Daughter of the Night
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: With the help of Fluffball and Comet, Luna is finally having her happily ever after with Super Nova. Now their daughter, Aurora Slumber, is making her mark and making the best of her life. But as she grows older, she will soon half to embark in the dream realm to save Equestria from a long time no see foe. Sequel to "Welcome Princess Light Breeze."
1. Prologue

The night sky stretched across all over Equestria, for a nice peaceful night. The moon was up as the stars gleamed in the night sky. A dark blue, flowing sapphire blue-purple mane, alicorn was gazing at the work she did.

She looked out from her window, smiling at the ponies who were still up down below. It was mostly couples taking leisurely walks down the quiet pathway. Holding hooves, leaning on each other, and the occasional kiss.

The alicorn sighed as her eyes became full of love and sorrow. _It's time._ She thought to herself. The mare slowly opened her door as she quietly slipped out of her room. She tried her best not to make so much noise when passing by her sister and brother-in-law's room but thankfully she could see through the cracked door, that the unicorn king and alicorn queen were sleeping in each others embrace.

She quietly shut their door for them as she made her way up the stairs. Finally she managed to get to the balcony, unnoticed. Taking one last glance back at her castle, she opened up her wings and took to the sky. She made sure to keep to the shadows so nopony could follow her to where she was going.

Finally she reached her destination at the darkest and misunderstood forest. Placing her hooves on the ground, she looked around trying to find something or rather some _one_. Her ears flicked when she heard a _woosh_. Scanning the area, she saw nothing and decided to continue with her search.

There was a snap from a branch that made the alicorn jump in fright. She turned to see a little squirrel that stepped on a branch. Sighing in relief she turned to find another surprise. "Looking for somepony?" the figure said hanging upside down.

She let out a gasp and then grinned. "Super Nova!" she said, "Is this really necessary?" He let out a chuckle as he placed his hooves on the floor and walked to the alicorn. "I can't help it, it's apart of being a bat-pony." he replies as he goes to place a hoof on her cheek to add, "Besides you know you love it, Luna."

Luna leans her head into his embrace as he wraps a wing around her. They're quiet for a few seconds, enjoying each other's mere presence. Then Nova asked, "So what happened? I didn't see you for a week!" Luna pulled back, "I forgot to tell you, my sister Celestia had gotten married to Sombra!"

Nova raised a brow, "I thought he was into that other mare, Hope was it?" "Oh, that's _our world's_ Sombra. This one is Mirror Sombra but now that you think about it, he's this world's new Sombra." Luna replied and giving it some complex thought. "This world?" Nova says, giving a very puzzling look as Luna giggles. "That's a story for another time and is best not to think about it to much."

Nova shakes his head as he stretches out his wings. "Well," he proposes, "How's about a little night flight?" Luna spreads out her wings as she says, "Think you could keep up?" SuperNova chuckles, "I'm sure I can manage."

The two ponies take to the skies. They glide in the air and head towards some clouds. Luna swipes some cloud to Nova's face. He smirks as he uses his wings to send a gust of cloud to Luna. She dodges the shot as she goes for another shot.

SuperNova, swiftly misses her go as he successfully hits her with some cloud. They start swooping in and out of clouds, laughing and having a good time. Luna chases him until he disappears from her sight. Luna's smile vanishes as she tries to look for him.

"Nova?" she calls. No answer. "Supernova?" she calls out again. She is then scooped up by the wings of her bat-pony as they both start to laugh. He lays on a cloud but is still holding onto Luna with his wings. Luna lets out a sigh as she listens to his heartbeat.

"I love you Luna." he murmurs into her ear. "And I love you too Supernova." she whispers. They lay on the cloud and watch the stars for a few minutes. It was a beautiful and heartwarming moment but was a shame that it had to end.

"I half to go." Luna says in regret. Supernova sighs, "Do you think that someday, we could finally be together?" Luna knew full well of what he meant and replied, "Somehow, someway, I will make bat-ponies welcome. To show that they're not all bad, like the changelings. I promise, we'll be together."

Before she could go, Supernova held her firm in his wings. "What is it?" she asked. He merely looked at her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. As Luna kissed him back she thought, _I_ _ **will**_ _find a way for us to be together._

* * *

Luna looked around her as she saw bat-ponies and ponies fighting. _This can't be happening!_ Years past and only just last week Fluffball, the daughter of Screwball and Mothball, at her birthday party was discovered to have been seeing a bat-pony. Not just anypony, Supernova's little brother!

She tried to look out and find him but couldn't find any trace of him. "Father!" came a loud cry. Everybody stopped at the way the voice sound. Luna tried to get a view of what was happening as she tried to get through the crowd.

When Luna finally got a full view, her heart stopped. Three ponies were standing over somepony. "No." she whispered. Laying down was none other than Supernova. "NO!" she cried.

The ponies turned to the queen as Luna raced to Nova's side. He had gotten a blow from the side and looked pretty bad. The three ponies watched as Luna cried, "No, no, no, no, no! Supernova! You can't do this! We were going to have a life together! Please, don't die. I love you!"

She buried her face into his fur, sobbing. "I didn't mean for this." said the leader of the bat-pony clan. "We should have just talked!" his young son, Comet, said. The young teen said, "Dad, we don't half to be what they say we are." Fluffball wrapped her hoof in Comet's as she said, "Who you are, is what _we_ say we are."

Meteor Galaxy's eyes glazed as he brought his son to his side. Placing a hoof on his shoulder he said, "I am so sorry. Please son, please Fluffball forgive me." The two teens hugged the old man indicating they forgave him. But the fact still remained, Supernova was dead.

Luna lifted up her head as she brought her hoof up to his face. She lightly kissed his lips and laid his head gently down. A glow started to come from the wound on Nova's side. When everyone's eyes adjusted, the wound was now gone. Luna looked with hopeful eyes looking at Supernova's face.

His nose twitched as he sneezed. He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting. He gave a very confused look as Luna, Comet, Fluffball, and his father were surrounding him with stained tears and smiles. "Luna?" he asked. "You're alive!" she cried giving him a big hug. Supernova was confused but didn't care as he returned the hug. Meteor, Comet, and Fluffball joined in on the group hug as they all allowed the tears to flow.

After they all pulled back he said, "I really don't recall much after the blow. So what in Equestria happened?" Luna smirked as she grabbed his uniform saying, "Promise fulfilled."

At first he was confused but it quickly went away as she pulled him in for a kiss. As the crowd started to cheer, a new friendship had been created.

* * *

"This wedding is definitely going into the record book for 'Best Wedding(s) in History'." Sombra whispers to Discord. He nods in agreement as the wedding begins. It was the middle of the night and the garden was full of many ponies, changelings, and bat-ponies alike.

Coming down the aisle came the flower girls or rather flower _boy_ and _girl_. Luna, Celestia, Supernova, and Sombra thought it would be hilarious to have Light and Comet be the flower ponies even though they were like 16. Their was some mild giggling in the audience as they came down throwing flower petals. Taking their place, Luna came to view causing 'wows' to occur.

She was in a night sky dress, with a moon pin in her mane. With sparkling heels, she made her way down the aisle. Taking their places Celestia started, "We are gather here today to witness the love these two ponies have kept hidden for years now and finally they are able to become husband and wife."

"Do you Princess Luna take Supernova as your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she says to her sister.

"I do" she smiles.

"And do you Supernova take Luna as your wife. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she asks.

"I do." he answers taking his soon-to-be wife by the hoof.

"May I have the rings?" Celestia asks.

Light hands one ring to her mom, as Comet hands the other to the Queen. Giving the rings to the almost newlyweds, Supernova puts the galaxy ring on Luna as Luna puts the moonbeam on Supernova.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife as well as the new King and Queen of the Night. You may now kiss the bride." she smiles.

Supernova pulls in Luna and the two lean in for a soft passionate kiss. The crowd cheers in celebration as the newlyweds head to their carriage. Throwing her bouquet, it lands into the hooves of Zany who happens to be next to Twinkle. The exact memory comes to both of their minds as the new king and queen get into their carriage.

As they start to go away, Supernova says, "You truly are _my_ gal." "And you are my type of guy." Luna says pulling him in for another kiss.

It was the best moment of both of their lives and it was about to get a whole lot better, come the next week.

* * *

 _ **That's right. It's time for a continuation from 'Welcome Princess Light Breeze'. This time it's the daughter of the night.**_

 _ **If you don't know what WPLB is, you should check out the fanfic and see episode 1 on Youtube Summer 2017.**_


	2. Cloud Fly Surprise

It was a week just after the wedding. Supernova was still adjusting to life in the city. He had been given a tour of the castle and life outside the castle. The bat-pony had been mostly welcomed by the ponies, although there were a few still adjusting to bat-pony kind.

Sombra had introduced the bat-pony King to cinnamon bons and he had fallen in love with the snack. It went great with his coffee in the morning.

Supernova and Sombra were just having a talk in the late of the afternoon. They soon hear giggling from behind and turn to find their wifes.

The royal sisters were exchanging glances, almost trying to contain their joy. Sombra and Supernova were both completely clueless but decided to go with it.

"What's so funny my dear?" Sombra asks almost in a chuckle like tone. Celestia takes a step forward to Sombra saying, "Oh nothing dear. Why don't we go check up on this years upcoming garden event?" "We have a gardening event?" he says raising a brow. "I'll tell you all about it." Celestia says as she gives him a wink.

"I will see you in the morning Supernova." Sombra said as he and his wife walk off. "You know, I may never understand ponies." Supernova says looking over at Luna.

Luna giggles as she says, "Oh you know us ponies. Say why don't we go out for a night fly?"

"We haven't done that since the battle," Supernova said, "Any special reason?" "Can't a wife just spend some time outside the castle with her husband?" she smirks.

"Okay then, let's fly." Supernova says as they make their way to the balcony.

Opening the windows, Luna stands on the ledge as she spreads out her wings. She then proceeds to fall back into the air and let herself fall. Flying before making impact, she looks up at her husband's turn.

He smiles as he calmly gets on the balcony. Diving, he proceeds to pull up at the last minute and is flying next to his wife.

Luna takes lead as she flies away from the castle. Lucky for the royals, there were patches of white clouds everywhere for them to go to.

Going in the clouds, Luna takes a deep breath as she takes some into her hooves. "Don't you just love the way the clouds are so nice and fluffy?" she says. "Perfect for cloud fights." he chuckles tossing some in her mane.

She let's out a smile as she tosses some back at him. "Yes but maybe it's also good to sleep on. Don't you think?" she says. "Very comfortable for sleeping." he agrees.

Luna thinks _Okay I got to tell him but through a game._ She makes sure nothing is showing as she suggests, "How about a game of hide and go seek clouds?" "Aren't we too old for that?" he asks in a playful tone. "We'll see who's old." Luna challenges as she darts into the clouds.

Supernova chuckles as he gives it a few seconds. He then flies off the cloud to look for a bright flowing mane. Passing by a cloud he heard faint giggling and turned to see Luna's head pop out from a cloud. Diving into the cloud, he gets a face full of fluff. Just missed her.

Scanning the area, something hits his head as he hears a voice following the hit. "Whose old now?" came her voice, "Losing your touch dear?"

"Okay no more mister nice guy." he murmurs as he goes to find her again. He spots her as he makes his way to scoop her up in his hooves. "I'm going to get you." he says as he's about to grab her. She ducks away saying, "Better luck next time."

Chasing her through the clouds he let's out a sigh. "Wow, you're faster than I recall." he sighs. "It's fine to catch thou breath my Supernova." she says looking behind her, "Just means you need a small rest." she dips into a cloud catching him off guard.

Letting out a mischievous chuckle, he flies after her again. But he then lose sight of her. At first he's okay but when he couldn't have sight of her he grew a bit anxious.

"Luna?" he says calmly. There's no answer, so he tries again. "Luna?"

Without another answer, he starts to search for her. He looks and looks until he hears panting.

He pops his head up from a cloud and sees Luna panting and her wings around her body. "Well, who's catching a breath now?" Taking a breath Luna said, "Well I actually have a reason." "I'm all ears." he says getting on the cloud.

"It seems to be just a bit harder to fly since I'm pregnant." she replies with a warm smile. "Well yes, I would think so." Supernova agrees.

"Let it sink in," Luna says to herself, "And three, two, one." Supernova's eyes open wide as he realizes her statement. "Wait a second. What?" he says looking at her.

She could no longer keep the secret as she unravels her wings from around her body, to show a noticeable bump as a sign she's expecting. Supernova gasped as he took a step forward to his wife.

Luna then became worried. What if it was to early? They were only married for a week! Maybe he wasn't ready for a kid yet. "Supernova?" she said softly, "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply. He only extended out his hoof to touch her small swollen belly. As he placed his hoof on her belly, his eyes widened with a sparkle. He proceeds to fly up high in the air letting out a cry of joy. "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted.

Luna's worries melted away as she smiled up at her enthusiastic husband. She then places her own hooves at the foal inside her. "You will be a great addition to the family, young one."

* * *

 ** _It's a short one I know and sorry but I'm trying my best to write longer chapters. Anyways lets see who gets the reference in this chapter._**


	3. Swings & Arrival

Supernova walked down the hall for some coffee. He stopped as a weird smell filled the area. Looking in the kitchen he gave a very confused look as Luna made a chocolate waffles with corn and orange juice. She hated orange juice.

"Um Luna," he started, "What are you doing?" "Having my most favorite breakfast in the world!" she said as she started to eat. "Okay, if you say so." he said as he made his coffee.

Later on that day, he was walking when he came up behind Luna. Wrapping his wing around her waist he said, "Hey there beautiful." She narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't touch me!" They were now sitting on the couch as Supernova flipped through the channels. "Why are you so far away from me?" she cried as Supernova gave a confused look. He was sitting only a inch away from her.

Sombra and SuperNova were walking down the hallway when Luna came by saying, "Don't you just **love** the sunshine?" The two stallions gave a very confused look as Celestia was cracking up behind her sister.

Luna was outside getting ready to raise the moon. "Are you _sure_ you want to raise the moon?" SuperNova asked. "What are you saying?" she snapped, "Can't raise a little old moon because I'm fat?" SuperNova gulped as she unsteadily but successfully raised the moon.

They were now laying down in bed. SuperNova cautiously came over to his side of the bed and slowly climbed in. He gasped as Luna reached to touch his shoulder. "What did I do?" he asked, "I'm sorry!" "Calm now my SuperNova," she said sounding more like herself, "I'm not going to bite your head off."

He calmed as Luna scooted closer to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me and my mood swings." she said. Smiling he said, "Well when I made the vow to stay with you forever, I meant it. No matter how crazy you can get." " _ **Excuse me?**_ " she said making SuperNova flinch back.

"I didn't mean it!" he said as Luna let out a laugh. "I'm teasing." she said punching his arm. Sighing he wrapped his hooves around her as she cuddled into his embrace. "I love you my SuperNova." she said as her breathing grew slower. Stroking her mane he said, "I love you to Luna." Before he entered asleep he laid a hoof on her belly and said, "I love you too, my little one."

* * *

All Supernova could do was just wait.

Five minutes. Then ten, twenty, thirty minutes went by. He looked out the window to see the moon at it's highest point. It was the middle of the night and a cry sounded. The whole castle woke as they all came rushing to Luna's room.

"The baby's coming!" he recalled Luna saying as Sombra quickly called, "Quick! We need to get Luna to Doctor Vanilla Heartbeat so she can deliver the baby." As guards went rushing down the hallway, Celestia went to her sister's side. "Sister it's going to be fine," Celestia soothed, "Just breath and stay calm."

Luna took deep breaths in as SuperNova asked, "Luna, are you okay?" "Does it _look_ like I'm _okay_ to you?" she shouted as everyone flinched back. "Um dad, what should I be doing?" Light asked. "For now Breezie, I need you to go to your room and just wait. We'll handle this, don't worry." The young alicorn nodded as she went back to her room.

The last time he saw Luna's face was when she was being pushed into Doctor Heartbeats room. He was going to go in when she said, "I need to be able to have enough room to deliver this foal so I will half to ask you to please wait outside."

Sombra and Celestia watched as an annoyed SuperNova wait patiently for the arrival. Sombra placed a hoof on his shoulder saying, "I know you're worried but the least you can do is calm down for Luna." "I would be a lot more calm if a certain _somepony_ just let me be there for my wife." he said annoyed.

"I know that feeling." he said looking back at his wife. The door swings open as ponies pile out the room. "So how is she? Is she okay? Where's the baby?" SuperNova cried. The doctor said, "Go on and have yourself a look see." Walking in the room he sees Luna gazing down on a small object at her side. She looks to see SuperNova and says, "Just look at her Nova, she's so beautiful."

Leaning over the side he sees a purple version of her mother, bat-wings just like his, with a mini blue and pink flowing mane. "Isn't she a little angel?" Luna asked. "She's so tiny." Nova said. "What did you expect?" Luna asked looking at him. "Nothing she's just so small for a bat-pony." "Is that a bad thing?" Luna eyed. "No of course not! Just, well what if I look to...scary for her?" he said.

"Nonsense Nova," she said as she held her out to him, "Here, hold our baby." Uneasy at first, Luna placed the newborn filly into his hooves. "Woah," he murmured, "She's so soft and sweet." Luna laughed as the baby shifted in his hooves. A sneeze escaped the young filly as she slowly opened her eyes.

The two gasped as they looked at the young newborns eyes. "Look at her eyes!" Luna said. "They're sparkling. Literally." he said. The baby made a sound as SuperNova tensed. "Oh man, she's going to cry!" he said but instead heard a giggle from the child. She sucked her hoof as he smiled warmly at her.

Taking her daughter, Luna looked into her eyes. "Welcome to the family little one." she said as SuperNova kissed Luna's forehead. "You did good Luna." he said. "Wow, look at that." Luna said pointing out the window.

The northern lights were out this night, showing pretty green, blue, and pink colors in the sky. "Hey, that's what we should name her!" SuperNova said. "Northern?" Luna asked. "No, Aurora. Aurora Slumber." he said patting the filly's head. She clapped her hooves as if she agreed with the name. "Aurora Slumber is perfect." she said as the two looked down at her daughter, Aurora.

"Aunt Luna! Are you okay?" Came Light's voice the next morning. Celestia, Sombra, and Light were standing outside the doctor's office, when Luna and SuperNova came out. Luna stood beside SuperNova as she held something in her hooves.

"Fine thank you." she said as Light gave a confused look. "Where's the baby?" she asked. Luna tilted her hoof outward to show a curled up baby. "Aww she's so cute!" Light cooed. "She's beautiful Luna." Celestia said. "Thank you sister." Luna smiled as the baby started to open her eyes.

They let out a gasp of how sparkly her eyes were. "Wow her eyes are so sparkly!" Light exclaimed, "What did you name her?" "We named her Aurora Slumber." SuperNova said putting a hoof around his wife.

"Would you like to hold her?" Luna asked as Light accepted. Holding the baby she said, "Hi there little Aurora. I'm Light your cousin!" she said as the filly touched the young alicorn's face. As she cried out in glee, Sombra said, "So a alicorn/bat-pony baby. What energy she will have." "Well Light wasn't exactly _calm_ as a newborn filly herself." Celestia reminded him as they all started to laugh.

* * *

 _So the first part, if you didn't catch the memo, was a flurry of mood swings. I think you'll like next chapter. You'll definitely_ **_be getting a different perspective on things._**


	4. A Different Perspective

Singing filled the air as Aurora the alicorn bat-pony sat in the high-chair trying to sing along. It was just 3 months later after Aurora's birth, that Light's 17th birthday came rolling around. She watched as her Uncle Sombra sliced a piece of cake and handed it to her cousin, Light.

The alicron bat-pony's eyes widened as she saw the mouthwatering chocolate and vanilla cake being served. Wanting some herself she used her magic to take the piece of cake and bring it towards her.

Just as she was about to reach it her mother took ahold of the plate. "Aurora, that's not for you it's for Light. Besides I thought bat-ponies didn't like cake." she said making the young filly frown. "She's only 3 months old, so she likes the taste of everything. Besides she may like it since you like cake." came the father's voice.

Light smiled as she finally gave her baby cousin a piece of cake. Kissing her forehead, Aurora let out a cry of joy as she ate the delicious treat.

* * *

The little alicorn bat-pony couldn't understand. Why was her cousin not talking to Uncle Sombra? Did it half to due with that name they were talking about, _Mythic_? Light picked up her cousin as she placed her into a stroller. As they left to go out for a walk, Aurora noticed a strange blur following them but didn't pay to much about it.

Aurora laughed as Light threw her up in the air. Coming back down, Light caught her with her magic. Clapping her hooves she placed them in her face. Light smiled back at the baby and said, "Sometimes you are the only one who understands me."

"Hey Light, what are you up too?" came a voice. Aurora turned to see the chaotic changeling and bat-pony uncle. "Just taking Aurora for a walk." Light replied. "Long way from Canterlot for a walk." Comet said. "Well you know." Light said rubbing her head awkwardly. Aurora couldn't stand to see or hear the sadness of her big cousin.

When they left Light said to her, "Guess I better take you home little one." Aurora looked to her side to see lots of trees, perfect for a game of hide-n-seek. She giggled as she flew away from Light. "Come back here!" she called after her.

Leaving her sight, Aurora could hear Light saying, "Aurora no! It's dangerous in there!" But Aurora proceeded with her plan to cheer up Light. A couple a seconds passed by before turning to see if Light was still behind her. With no sight of her, she held a triumphant smile before running into Light's open hooves.

"Nice try but I know your little tricks. I did some of them myself." Light said with a smile. Booping her nose Aurora giggled, satisfied making Light happy again. She placed her on her back and was about to head back home, when a cry sounded.

Light went to the source of the scream to find Fluffball and Comet on the floor. "Fluffball!" Light exclaimed going to her side, "What in Equestria happened to make you scream like that?" "We were on our way towards the chocolate lake when something struck us off guard with magic." Fluffball said opening her eyes.

Light gasped as she looked that her once, bright, colorful eyes were now dull of color. She took a step back to realize that the two ponies were dull of color from there head to their manes.

"I caught a glimpse of what might of hit us," Comet said getting up, "It looked like a unicorn." After talking some more, Light went to go find the culprit as Aurora decided to take a nice nap.

* * *

Aurora woke up very confused when she was being held by a pony she's never seen. She looked to see her cousin Light angry but a little tired as well. The tall unicorn mare struck Light with magic as she said something to her.

She threw her to the bushes, making Aurora move uncomfortably in her clutches. The last thing she saw of her weak cousin, was her teleporting to miss the red shot from the mad mare.

"Why the little brat!" she cried before shaking her head, "No matter the magic I stole from her is just what I needed to finally get Sombra! Besides with no power she'll be helpless and an easy meal for Timberwolves." Holding onto Aurora, she headed towards Canterlot.

For a few short moments, Aurora couldn't see anything until something pulled her into the light. Her eyes adjusted to see she was back at home however there was a room a very shocked ponies and a very angry Sombra.

He stopped just a foot away from the two as Aurora saw her mother. She reached her hooves out to her as she cried, "Mama!" "My baby!" Luna cried as SuperNova held her. "Now, now Sombra. Let's play _nice_ , we wouldn't want an innocent, little, baby to get hurt, now would we?" the mare chuckled deviously.

Aurora watched as she pulled away from SuperNova's grasp and viciously confronted the mare. "Listen here," she confronted, "If you harm a _single hair_ on my precious baby girl, I'll-" She stopped as the mare used her magic to start doing the same spell she used on Light.

Aurora's eyes grew big as she watched everypony in the room, except for Aunt Celestia and Uncle Sombra for some reason, get their energy drained away. She then watched as the mare started to change form and become a scary version of a alicorn. When she was done with her transformation, Aurora looked over to see her aunt next to her mother.

"That is it!" she said standing up. Celestia whipped around and fired a spell at the mare. It hit her face causing the mare to be fueled with anger and strike Celestia down with her magic. Sombra quickly ran to her side with a concerned look on his face. "Celestia, are you okay?" he asked. Celestia took Sombra's hoof as she said, "I am now."

Her face became angry as she used her magic to viciously separate the two and put them in indestructible bubbles. "Oh I'll make sure to have fun with the two of you." she said as the two ponies pounded on the bubble.

She used her powerful magic to cast the ponies in the room into a cage. " _I_ rule Equestria now!" she said as she started to laugh.

Aurora tried to use her magic to get out of the cage like crib. She tried but failed because after all, she was a baby still. Pressing her face through the bars Aurora could only watch as her cousin stood up against the villain.

Then she was enveloped in magic. She turned to see a blue unicorn stallion holding her. "Don't worry, I'm on Light's side." he said as if she would understand. He placed a fake version of her in the crib as he went towards the battle.

Aurora tugged at the boy's mane. "Ow," he said looking at her, "What is it?" Aurora pointed at Light. She had just finished hitting Raging Flare Hope with a egg storm. Pounding her hooves she said, "That's it!" she turned around for Mythic to duck behind her as she grabbed the fake Aurora.

"This is what happens when ponies get in my way!" she shouted as she used her magic to make a hammer appear. It hit the fake baby with a squeak making Aurora and Mythic look with unease. That could have been her, if it weren't for Mythic. Straightening up, Mythic said in a bold voice, "Looking for somepony?" His mother turned around in surprise and anger as he saw the little bundle in his hooves. She scowled as she charged her horn. "Why you little!"

Before she could hit them, Light quickly teleported them to her. Mythic fell on top of Light as he looked down at her. They blushed as Aurora giggled beside them. "Aurora!" Light smiled as she wrapped her wing around her, "So that's why you were out?" Mythic gulped as he looked down at her. "Um surprise?"

A booming voice came as Light, Mythic, and Aurora looked at the mad mare. "You will pay!" Quickly getting up, Light teleported Aurora into her mother's hooves. "Aurora!" a teary Luna and SuperNova cry as they reunite with their daughter. They hug her until a loud boom is heard. Everypony gasps to see that Raging Flare Hope had just shot a powerful spell at the teens.

Only when the smoke was gone, a gold bubble surrounded them. Aurora watched as the two ponies finally kiss, ending the battle once and for all as the mad unicorn returned to normal. Luna placed Aurora on her back she made her way to the power ponies.

I'm proud of you young Light," Luna said, "Although you used magic against your father and Radiant Hope offered you a deal, you did not lose sight of the love of your family, your friends, and the love of your coltfriend here."

Mythic let out a nervous chuckle, "Queen Luna...I know what I did before was wrong but I know what is right now. I'll do my best to become the best pony there is, I'll even work as your personal servant to gain your loyalty." Luna let out a laugh, "My Mythic, you are paranoid."

She grabbed Aurora off of her back and held her out to Mythic. Aurora's gaze brightened at the familiar face who saved her. Everyone grew quiet as Sombra made his way towards Mythic with Celestia close behind. With anticipated eyes, Aurora kept thinking for her uncle and cousin to make up and just accept Mythic. After all he and Light saved everypony. Soon enough, Aurora smiled along with everypony as everypony made up.

Music was playing as Aurora sat with her group of friends. In their own little talk Enchanter said, "Why didn't you just teleport out of their?" "Well I didn't want to cause anymore trouble than there already was." Aurora replied. "What a way to spend the weekend!" Blitz Strike said. "Yeah, I would have like to saved the world." Coco said. "Well don't worry," Aurora said, "I'm sure the way things go around here, we'll be having our very own adventures in no time."

The group of young foals smiled not knowing what adventure lies ahead in the future.

* * *

 _ **It seemed longer when I wrote it...Anyways this is Aurora's perspective during the chapters back in WPLB. Now should I do a baby chapter or start up school/fillyhood chapters?**_


	5. School Introductions

"But dad!" a young Aurora cried. "Why do I half to go to bed now? It's not even midnight!" Supernova chuckled, "Because missy, you have school tomorrow."

"During the day?" she asked, "Why can't it be at night? The night is much more fun!" Luna smiled as she came to her daughter's side. "True my dear but then you wouldn't be able to have all the wonderful night time dreams." She then leaned to her husband's ear to add, "And there are no night schools open either so there's no choice." "Yeah I guess." she yawned.

Tucking her in, they turned on a night light that had little shooting stars spread across her bedroom ceiling. " _Rest your head on this night."_ Supernova started to sing. "Let all your dreams fill you with delight." Luna joined. " _And when you wake, you will smile. As for now rest for awhile."_ they ended soothingly as Aurora snuggled up in bed.

* * *

Luna and SuperNova were snoring as there door creaked open. Ever so slightly, Aurora jumped on there bed and yelled, "Good morning mommy! Daddy!" The two parents woke up in fright as Aurora simply giggled. "Ready for my first day of school!" she said as Luna rubbed her eyes. "Alright then, let's head out." Luna said fixing her mane as SuperNova stretched out his wings.

"I can't wait to see Enchanter, Crystine, Coco, and Blitz!" she sparked as they headed outside. "Why must she go to Ponyville School?" SuperNova asked. "Well, her friends are going there for one. I don't want Aurora going to the Canterlot schools because it's too, _fancy_. Besides Light went there as well, and look how well she came out." Luna pointed as Light flew in the air. The sun was starting to rise as Light looked down at her family. "Have a nice day at school, Aurora!" Light called.

Smiling up at her, Aurora followed her parents as they headed to school. They arrived just in time, as little fillies and colts were rushing around playing. "Aurora!" came a cry from behind. Aurora smiled as her three friends tackled her in a hug.

Luna and SuperNova smiled as Crystine, Coco, Blitz, and Enchanter's parents came over to greet the royal couple. "Your majesty." Applespike, Jewel, Dinky, Cinnamon Stick, Lightning, and Soaring Cloud bowed. Nodding at them, Twinkle said, "Queen Luna. King SuperNova. Nice to see you again." "As to you Queen Twinkle and King Zany." SuperNova greeted. "When are you expecting the little one?" Luna asked as Zany put a hoof around his wife. "Should be any day now actually."

"Are you ready for the first day of school?" Blitz asked as they all took a step back. "It'll take a bit for me to get used to going to school during the day but I'll manage." Aurora admitted, "Besides it's totally worth it!" "It's going to be so awesome! I heard that one of the members of the CMC are going to be our teacher!" Coco smiled. "What happened to Ms Cheerilee?" Enchanter asked. "I heard from my daddy that she retired." Crystine put in.

"Aurora." Luna called. Aurora departed from her friends as she approached her parents. "Now you have a great day at school." Luna said kissing her daughter's forehead. "And remember, you are a unique individual. Don't let anypony say otherwise." SuperNova said ruffling her mane. "I will. I love you guys." Aurora said as she hugged the two of them.

"All students report to your assigned classroom." a sweet voice came on the intercom. Joining her friends, the four kids stood in front of the stairs to the entrance of the school. "Ready to go into the unknown?" Blitz said with a determined look on his face. "Yeah!" they all replied as they walked into the school building.

Walking into the classroom, everyone mingled around. "I bet 5 bits, that Sweetie Belle's going to be our teacher." Enchanter said. "Nuh-uh! It's got to be Scootaloo because she's much more cooler!" Blitz said. "Alright then you're on!" Enchanter said shaking hooves with him. "Boys." Coco said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright class, let's settle down and take yerr seats." came a sweet southern voice. The class turned to see a yellow mare with red hair, wearing a brown hat that had a bow wrapped around it, with a handkerchief around her neck. "Apple Bloom!" the class cried in excitement. "Ah man!" Enchanter and Blitz said as the girls giggled. The mare giggled, "That's _Mrs_ Bloom to y'all."

Conversation broke out from the classroom as millions of questions came out at one time.

"Are you still in the CMC band?"

"Did you guys break apart like every other pony band?"

"Is it true that you are done with singing for good?"

"You guys are my favorite band!"

"What about Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

"Are you going to be a mean teacher?"

A loud whistle erupted the classroom as the young ponies covered their ears. When it was done, Apple Bloom cleared her throat as the fillies and colts became quiet to listen. "Now I'm sure y'all are wondering why a superstar like me is here being your teacher." she began, "Now, the CMC have _not_ broken up. Scoots, Sweetie and me are the best of friends. However we have our dreams too, we starting our own families, and as for right now the CMC is on hold."

Whispers spread across the classroom as she continued, "Now we'll be still be making songs and such but just not as frequent as usual. As for Ms Cheerilee, she has retired because she wanted somepony new to teach the next generations, and I am lucky enough to be that pony. So with that being said, good morning class my name is Mrs Bloom and I will be your teacher." The ponies smiled as everything got sorted out.

* * *

The playground was full of buzzing little children. Aurora, Crystine, Coco, Blitz, and Enchanter were having an intense hoofball game. "Coming at you Blitz!" Enchanter called as he used his chaos magic to throw a curveball. Blitz hit the ball making it go over into the bushes. "Homerun!" he cried as he quickly ran around the bases.

"I'll get it." Aurora said as she made her way over to the bush. She grabbed the ball and started to make her way over back to her friends. Then her ears twitched as she picked up the sound of laughter, the bad kind.

Turning around she saw a group of ponies pushing something to the ground. "Stop!" she heard the kid cry. She looked to see that it was tone of the colts in her class, he came to school with a bag on his head and wearing mittens. "Hey Aurora," said Crystine, "We lost you back there. What's happening?" "Trouble." she said to her friends as she pointed. "Take off the bag and mittens! It's not even cold!" said one of the troublemakers.

One of the colts used his magic to take off the bag and mittens. They all burst into laughter at the sight as Aurora and her friends just observed the pony. In fact it wasn't even a pony at all! It was a blue-grayish griffon, with white outlining his feathers. He looked about the same size as Enchanter or Blitz and was looking at the ponies with round eyes.

"I don't get it." Blitz said, "Why are they laughing?" "Because he's a griffon going to an all pony school?" Aurora suggested. "Again, _why_ are they laughing at him?" Blitz said, "I think it's _awesome_ that we have a griffon coming to our school!" "Apparently _they_ don't." Crystine said. Enchanter looked at the situation with darting eyes and his ears pinned back. "Chance," Aurora said, "You okay?" "Hey!" Enchanter called to them, "What do you think you're doing?"

The group looked over at the five ponies. The tallest and buffest one there grunted, "What's it to you, spiral-eyed freak?" "Leave him alone. Or else." Enchanter said keeping his ground. "Oh look at this," said the same colt, "Looks like we have a little, _hero_ on our hooves." Standing in front of Enchanter he made a menacing smile. "Or what? You going to _do_ something about it. Use your little _chaos_ magic you have. Just like your entire family of chaos freaks, from your dad all the way to the Lord of Chaos himself."

Some of the fillies and colts laughed behind him. "Yeah you tell him Johnny." said one unicorn colt with a royal silver coat and teal hair. As much as he wanted to use his chaos magic to whip out these annoying jerks, he stood his ground. "I think I can handle somepony like _you_." he said. The colt laughed, "But then who's going to be here for _you_? A spiral-eyed little freak."

Aurora glared at these new found bullies as she took a step to be by Enchanter's side. "I will." Aurora said in a firm voice. "Oh that's even better, the mini version of Nightmare Moon to help you." he laughed. Coco went on the other side of Enchanter as she said, "I will." "Me too." Crystine said. "You can count on me." Blitz said.

The bullies took a step back looking at one another. "Come on Johnny," said a unicorn filly with a brown and purple mane and pink coat, "Let's just go somewhere else." The boy scoffed, "Whatever, they can play with the wimpy griffon. Besides he'll make a perfect addition to there misfit group."

They walked away from the griffon as he just laid on the floor, watching the whole scene. Aurora looked over at the griffon as she approached him. Looking down at him she asked, "You okay?" He looked at her with his tear-stained eyes. "Yeah." he said faintly. Helping him to his paws he said, "Thank you. All of you." "I hate to see other ponies or griffon in this case get bullied for who they are." Enchanter said.

The five friends stood in front of the griffon. "I'm Enchanter, but you can call me Chance for short." "Crystine darling and it is a pleasure to meet you." "Coco Roll Doo!" "Blitz Lane Dash! Future Wonderbolt candidate!" "I am Princess Aurora Slumber." The griffon rubbed his other claw as he said, "Nice to meet you all. I'm William Feathers but you can call me Willy." The exact thought went through all of their minds. Aurora put a hoof to his shoulder, "Would you like to play hoofball with us?"

The young griffon tom fluttered his little wings, "Really? You want me to play even though I'm the only griffon?" "Well you're pretty much our friend, so yeah!" Enchanter said. "Besides, I always wanted to be friends with a griffon. This is so AWESOME!" Blitz said.

As they went to go back to there game, Aurora still couldn't shrug off the bullies hateful words. It buzzed in her mind even after the school day ended. She brought it up later that night when Luna brought up the moon.

"Mommy, why did you change to Nightmare moon?" she asked. Luna gave a shocked look before sighing, "You see little one, my mind wasn't in the right place during that time. I thought no pony loved me, not even my sister. She was getting all the love and attention and I sort of felt alone." "But daddy loves you and Auntie Celestia." Aurora said placing her hooves on her mother's. She smiled down at her, "Very true. I've learned from my past and it will never happen again. You know why?" "Why?" Aurora asked with her galaxy like eyes looking into her mother's. Wrapping her wing around Aurora she said, "Because I know that I'm always loved and I have ponies _to_ love. Ponies that are important, like daddy, like you." Nuzzling muzzles, Luna pulled back and asked, "Why do you ask?" Aurora pulled back, "Some ponies at the school called me a mini version of her."

Luna looked at her daughter with a serious note. "Little Moon, don't let anypony make fun of you just because of who your parents are or that you're an alicorn bat-pony. Understand?" She nodded as she hugged her mom.


	6. Breaking Discovery

As time took it's course, Aurora learned to balance her ways of a bat-pony at night and go through school during the day. Learning more each day, she learned how to be stealth and sneaky from her dad but also calm and understanding like her mother. Luna and Supernova would always take Aurora out at night and take her soaring through the skies to show the wonders of the night.

It was spring break and Aurora had just spent a fun day with her best friends. After going on a night flight with her parents she decided to turn in for the night. Sleep washed over her as Luna and Supernova finished there old lullaby for her.

Not even a few seconds past, when she opened her eyes again to see she was in a dream like surrounding. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. She looked around as she walked on the gold clouds around her. Looking up ahead, a familiar alicorn princess and unicorn knight,were dancing together. She could feel her heart skip a few beats as she looked at the two all to familiar ponies. They looked over to her as they went towards her. She was frozen in shock and fear as they stood in front of her. "Qu-Qu-Queen C-Cadence and K-K-King S-Shining Armour?" she quivered as they smiled at her. "Hello little Aurora." Cadence said, "It's been such a long time since we've seen you."

"B-But you guys are-are." she tried to say as Shining chuckled, "Dead?" "But how am I able to see you guys unless." she said before gasping, "Oh sweet Celestia! Am I dead!?" The two ponies laughed as Cadence pat the young filly's head. "No young one, you have a lot to live for." she said. "But then how can I see you guys?" she asked again. "I'm going to take a guess but maybe that's what your cutie mark has to deal with." Shining said. "Cutie mark?" she said puzzled, "But I don't have my cutie mark yet." "No but you will as soon as you help him." Cadence say pointing away.

Aurora turned to see hundreds of doors lined up for miles as little balls drifted in the air. "What is that suppose to mean?" Aurora asked turning back to the two ponies. However when she went to see them, they were gone. "Man, departed ponies are even more confusing than regular ponies." Starting to walk down the hall she said to herself, "Well mind as well find a way out and 'help him'." Her eyes widened in surprise as she took a glimpse of one of the orbs. She could see in one where Enchanter and his little sister Star, were playing in there Grandpa Discord's chaotic house.

"What in Equestria?" she said backing up until she bumped into another floating orb. Within that orb, she could see Willy handing a violet flower to Coco. She lift her hoof to touch it as it gave a ripple effect.

"Wait a second." she said to herself, "Am I in the dream realm?" To see if her question was true she opened a random door to show her teacher and husband flying in the air dancing. She contained a giggle thinking how weird it was to see her teacher with wings as she shut the door. "But if it's the dream realm, how could I have seen Cadence and Shining Armour? They're dead." she said.

She didn't take much notice in it as she fluttered her bat wings saying, "This is incredible!" A door then began to shake catching Aurora's attention. Something inside her was telling her to go towards it and open the door. SHe used her magic as she shield her eyes from the bright light. When they adjusted, she could see a strange pony like creature running. Running past her, she noticed the door was gone. "What? No! I need to get out of here!" she said frantically looking for the door.

"Hey halfling!" called a crystal pony. "Nice wings, insect!" The crystal ponies cornered the pony as he finally turned to his bullies. Aurora's cheeks warmed slightly as she looked at the pony. In fact, it was a boy who seemed to look at around her age, taller than her by a bit, bug like wings, a alicorn like demeanor and a somewhat flowing mane. "I fail to see why you insist on picking on me. You know, the Prince of the Crystal Empire." he said. _Prince? Is this real?_ She said to herself.

"We're sorry your _majesty,_ " said a crystal pony with a bow, "We didn't know we had a insect as a _prince_." "And you know what we _do_ to insects." continued a bulky crystal pony taking a step forward. Just as they were about to attack him, Aurora shouted, "They're not real! You can change this situation!" The prince looked over to Aurora, hearing what she said. He managed to push back all the bullies as they disappeared.

Approaching the Prince, he asked, "Am I dreaming?" Aurora nodded as he said, "Thank you for your help." "My pleasure." she replied as she turned her head for a second. "Who are you?" he asked. She turned to answer but couldn't because she was back in the hall of doors and floating orbs. "Guess that means I finished my task." she said. "Indeed you did." came a voice. Aurora jumped as she said, "Cadence?"

When she turned it was somepony even better; Luna. She tilted her head, "Why would I be Cadence?" Aurora shook her head, "Nevermind, mother you won't believe the journey I've been through!" Luna smiled as she said, "I see you took my dream job for the night." "Yeah and it was so amazing!" "It seems to me you do it just as well as I." she beamed pointing at her flank.

Aurora looked at her flank and started to smile with excitement. 3 Z's were on her no longer blank flank. Aurora opened her eyes as she flew out of bed crying, "I got my cutie mark!" The door swung opened to show the royal family in her room.

"What happened?" Celestia asked.

"Is somepony intruding?" Sombra asked.

"Did you have a bad dream? Supernova asked.

Aurora shied away. "Hehe, sorry everypony. Got a little excited because I got my cutie mark." They all blinked at her before breaking out into joy for the filly. As they all gathered around her, Aurora kept wondering _How_ _ **was**_ _I able to see Cadence and Shining Armour? And who was that colt?_

* * *

"Wow! And that was just this spring break?" Blitz said.

They were back in school and Aurora had just explained how she got her cutie mark. "That's amazing!" Enchanter said, "Now I can visit you there with my chaos magic!" Before they started school, Enchanter had attended a royal party. It was everything you could expect; snooty, stuck-up, boring royal party. Now Enchanter is a surprisingly a well-behaved colt, giving that he has his dad's and grandpa's lineage in him. However when things are so boring, so bad as the situation he was in, he's known to stir up a little excitement.

So Enchanter used his magic to start up music, games, and _way_ better food. At first the fancy ponies were a bit _shocked_ at this new atmosphere of the party. Eventually though, they lightened up and had a much better time than they would if Enchanter didn't do anything. His cutie mark was three diamonds with swirls in between them.

Willy sighed, "Ponies are lucky. Griffons could never earn cutie marks. But I'll always dream of what mine could be." "Now Willy, just because you're a griffon doesn't mean you _can't_ get a cutie mark." Coco said. "Easy for you to say, you have a beautiful cutie mark of your own." Willy replied. True, Coco received her cutie mark after making a delicious shake in an effort to make her mother feel better from getting sick. Her cutie mark came out to be a smoothie cup that had little swirls all around it with a swirly straw coming out of it.

Coco had a small blush as she replied, "Now don't be like that. Anything is possible, I mean have you _seen_ what world we live in and what's happened?" Willy looked towards Crystine, Aurora, and Enchanter. They all looked at each other as they took turns talking.

"Alicorn falling in love with a bat-pony, enabling bat-ponies to come out from hiding and be able to live in peace and harmony."

"The Lord of Chaos marring the Element of Kindness. There chaotic daughter falling love with a changeling as well as bringing changeling kind together. As for their son helping the Queen of Friendship's daughter getting her cutie mark."

"My dad's a dragon-pony hybrid and my mom is a talented unicorn. Also my grandpa is a fire-breathing dragon who's married to the Element of Honesty."

"Point is, _anything_ is possible." Coco said. Willy smiled back, "Thanks you guys. I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn my mark!" They all went in for a group hug as Apple Bloom's voice echoed in the playground, "Alright all you 12 year olds, come on inside. There is somepony I want 'yall to meet."

The six friends looked at each other. "A new student?" Crystine suggested. "Maybe another it's another griffon coming for the rest of the school year." Willy said. "Or maybe Mrs. Bloom is going to do a live performance with the rest of the CMC!" Blitz exclaimed, "That would be awesome!" "Too right!" Enchanter said as the three boys hoof bumped each other with the girls laughing behind.

Taking their assigned seats, she got a hateful stare from Johnny and his crew. However she didn't take any notice as Mrs Bloom got the attention of the class. "Alright now everypony," she began, "I hope y'all had a great spring break! Before we get to our lesson today, there's someone I'd like y'all to meet." The little ponies looked at each other wondering who the special pony could be. Apple Bloom continued, "Now he'll be coming here for school for the rest of the year since his family is staying here at the moment. Now I want him to be welcomed and be sure to give a proper manners to him."

Whispers burst from the students as the 6 friends shot a look at each other. "It is a new kid!" whispered Willy with excitement. "Who could it be though?" Crystine asked, "I know everypony who lives around here and I haven't heard or seen anypony move into Ponyville." "Well she did say he's with his family visiting down here for awhile." Blitz said. "Whoever he is, we're about to find out." Enchanter said pointing.

Mrs Bloom walked towards the door as she said, "Here he is right now." Opening the door, two ponies stood as everyone gasped. "Queen Flurry Heart and King Thorax!" the children said. "We're getting another royal student?" said the filly next to Johnny. "This school must be really good if we have royalty coming here." said the same teal-blue unicorn we were introduced to last time. "Now quiet down Sparkle Diamond and Silver Snippet. They have there reasons which is none of your business." Mrs Bloom addressed. The King and Queen smiled at the class as Flurry said, "We're just here to drop him off on the first day here." They looked to the door as Thorax calmly called, "Come on buddy, it's going to be alright." The young colt came to view as he stared back at the class.

Aurora froze into place as the two locked eyes. _This can not be happening. It can't be true!_ Aurora screamed in her thoughts. Staring back at her was the very same colt she had helped in his dream when he was having that nightmare. He was pretty tall for his age, icy blue eyes, sparkle bug-like wings and tail, with a blue, pink, and green mane, and like his dad, has three little light pink aura's.

"Alright Frosty, we'll see you after school." Thorax said bringing him back into the real world. Smiling at his mom and dad he said, "Okay father, mother. I love you guys." After giving them a hug, they left as he went over to his new teacher.

Apple Bloom greeted him with a warm smile. "I'm Mrs Bloom and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year." she said as she looked at the class, "Everypony this is Prince Frost Needleheart." He waved towards the class as they greeted him in return. "Before we go around and see how every ponies break went, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Well," he said, "I'm the Prince of the Crystal Empire. My family and I are down here visiting family for awhile." "Alright then your highness," Apple Bloom smiled making Frost more comfortable knowing he has a nice teacher, "Why don't you find an open seat."

As he walked down the row of seats, Johnny stuck his hoof out tripping him. Before he could fall to the ground, Aurora quickly used her magic to put him back to his hooves unnoticed. "Bug prince." he said loud enough for him to hear. He pinned his ears back at the harsh comment as Enchanter said, "Don't pay any attention to him. He's a jerk." "I can see." he said.

"My names Enchanter but you can call me Chance for short." he greeted. "I'm Blitz! I got to say, if things work out, you'll make a great addition to our group of AWESOME friends." Blitz said. "William but you can also call me Willy." shyed the griffon. "Crystine darling and might I saw what BEAUTIFUL chest aura's!" Crystine said admiring the pink aura. "Aurora? Like our Aurora?" Coco asked. "No sweetie, it's like a built in chest diamond that is inherited by changelings." Crytsine explained. "Thanks." Frost smiled from the compliment. "I'm Coco Swirl!" said with glee.

His attention then turned to Aurora. The two were quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. Aurora stuck her hoof out as she said, " Princess Aurora Slumber." He took her hoof into his with a smile. "Nice to meet you," he said before pulling back and smiling at the rest of his new found friends, "All of you."

He took a seat next to Enchanter as Apple Bloom began to start the day.

* * *

 _ **So here we are introduced to a new character and a few mysteries. How was Aurora able to see ponies who had passed away? Is it possible that Willy can get his cutie mark? Am I foreshadowing a series of events?**_


	7. Frightening Dreams

"How about we try racing again?" Blitz suggested.

"My wings still hurt from _yesterday's_ beating." Willy admitted, "There's no use, you're the fastest flier in the school."

The seven friends were gathered around in a circle trying to think of ways to see how they can get there friend Willy to earn a cutie mark. A couple of weeks have passed since Frost Needleheart's arrival. He became best friends with the 6 real quick, seeing that they have so much in common. At the moment, they were trying to think of ways for Willy to get a cutie mark.

"You like to cook. Maybe you're cutie mark can be cooking?" Crystine suggested. "Well I did bake these brownies because my mom was so tired that I decided to pitch in and help her." he said.

"Maybe you can come over to my house after school and we can try and make cookies together." Coco said. His cheeks warmed a little as he said, " I don't know, maybe."

"Let's try something else for now," Enchanter said, "Like hoofball." "Hoofball?" Frosty said a little confused. "Yeah hoofball!" Willy agreed. "We all play it and Willy is one of the best players in school." Enchanter said. "I'm sorry but what's a hoofball?" Frosty asked.

The six gasped as if they were on the climax of a really good movie. "You don't know what hoofball is?" Coco asked. He shook his head as Chance asked, "Don't you guys play games at the Crystal Empire?" "Well yeah but those games are from the Equestria games." Aurora laid her hood on his shoulder. "Frosty, we will teach everything you need to know about the funnest game ever made."

The ponies went to there spot as they divided into teams. "Alright Frosty," Aurora said, "Blitz will demonstrate a hoofball play." Gesturing over at Coco she said, "First Coco is going to pitch the ball over to Blitz, in attempt to get him out. If he hits the ball, it's the other player's job to retrieve the ball and get him out before he reaches a base."

"Okay I think I get it but I want to see to be sure." he said. Coco let out a sigh as she threw the ball towards Blitz. He kicked to late as Willy caught the ball. Tossing it back to Coco, she did another attempt to strike him out but failed as he hit the ball with a nice force. It sailed in the air as it landed towards Crystine. She used her magic to quickly grab the ball and try and get Blitz out. But his speed allowed him to make it to the base in time.

"Okay I get it." he said. "Want to give it a try?" she offered. Nodding he went over to the spot, Blitz was previously on. Coco darted her eyes in concentration as she threw the ball, full speed. Frosty used all his might to buck the ball. A smack was heard as Frosty stood there amazed at hitting the ball so hard. The ponies watched in awe as it flew in the air away from there littlefield. It bounced in the bushes as Blitz said, "Alright Frost! New beginner but you're a natural!"

"I'll go get it." Aurora said making her way to the ball's location. She used her magic to grab the ball only for it to be snatched away in blue magic. She let out annoyed sigh as Johnny, Silver, and Sparkle were responsible for taking the ball. Her friends fell beside her as the bullies gave a look of no good.

"What do you want Johnny?" Aurora asked. "Oh nothing," he said, "Just watching the misfits play a game. Trying to fit in." "Why do you half to start trouble?" Frosty said, "I see no point in it." "And _I_ see no point in _you_ coming here." Johnny said back. "I don't see why _any_ of you are coming here." Silver said, "They just need to make a school for misfits and you'll fit right in." "How is Coco a misfit?" Willy replied, "She's a earth pony like you."

Everyone looked at Willy. Whenever the bullies came around, he would always stay quiet and try to keep out of conversation. This came to a surprise to everypony as Johnny observed Willy's tone of voice and how quick he was to defend Coco. How perfect. "Well if it isn't the wimpy griffon stepping up to plate," he said walking towards him, "What's the matter _Willy_? Are we bothering your _special somepony_?" Willy gulped as he could feel his cheeks start to warm.

The group of friends looked at each other. They knew how shy William could be when it comes to Johnny and his gang. Frost Needleheart was the one to step up as he went in front of Willy. "You have no reason to be here. No can you kindly give us the ball and leave?" he said. Johnny glared for a second before saying, "Fine. Silver, give the insect what he deserves."

Throwing full force, the ball hit the young Prince face with a smack. Frost rubbed his cheek as a stinging pain went to the scratch on his face. The six ponies tensed at the action as Aurora could feel herself getting angered. Enchanter's eyes started to burn with anger as Willy felt himself getting enraged.

Johnny and his crew looked over at the 6 ponies as Enchanter said, "You want to throw balls? Fine let's have a little game of dodgeball." In a flash, dodgeballs appeared in the ponies hooves/claw as they aimed at the bullies. They started throwing the balls at them hitting them in different directions. The bullies ran away as the ponies hoof bumped each other in their victory of scaring away the bullies.

Aurora went back over to Frost as she held out her hoof. "You going to be okay?" she asked. "Yeah, the wound will heal in no time." he said taking her hoof. He smiled at her as she smile back. Turning to the rest of his friend she said, "Thank you all. I'm glad that I have friends like you guys."

Although things were okay, Aurora still was a little angered by Johnny. It was on her mind all day even as she went to bed. Her eyes opened to find herself in the dream realm again. She wandered around making sure the ponies were sleeping peacefully. _I wonder if I'll ever encounter Cadence and Shining Armour again._ She said to herself, she haven't seen them since she got her cutie mark. Maybe she was just imagining that part.

However she was caught off guard when something rushed passed her. Looking around she figured it might of been her mom. Continuing on, she kept walking until she actually saw the mysterious thing running off.

She ran after the shadowy creature calling, "Hey wait!" The shadow figure fept getting farther and farther away from her that she decided to fly after the creature. Finally the shadow blob made a sharp turn and went through a door.

Coming to an abrupt stop, she stared at the door. She stood there a few moments, thinking whether to go in or not. The door creaked open a little making Aurora shift uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath she went through the door as it closed behind her with a slam.

Looking around she could see that she was in a castle, not the one she lives in, a different one. Aurora panicked as she heard a sound as she ducked behind a plant. Peeking through the plant she gagged as she saw Johnny in a prince suit, having servants feed him. _The lazy bum,_ she said to herself, _This would be a type of dream he would have._

Suddenly an idea came to mind. _Since this is a dream, I can get back at him for what he did to Frosty!_ She used her magic to first change the grapes into little parasprites. Johnny gasped as he backed away. "What in Equestria?" he said in shock as the hot servants scrambled away. Next, Aurora changed the manticore statue into a real manticore. The beast let out a roar as he lunged at the fake prince. "What's going on?" he said.

It managed to pin him down and scratch Johnny's hoof. "Ow! Make it stop!" he cried making Aurora's eyes widen. _What am I doing? I'm suppose to be preventing nightmares not causing it!_ She said to herself as the shadow blob appeared again. It took the form of a unicorn and started to suck the fear from Johnny's current nightmare.

"No!" Aurora cried as she went out and blasted the creature with her magic. The blob shot a look at Aurora as it shifted into a pair of scissors to cut a hole into the dream and rush off. Aurora would half to deal with it later for she turned around to find that Johnny was now in the manticore's mouth. She quickly used her magic to get Johnny out and turn the beats back into a statue.

As he laid on the floor, Aurora quickly put him back into his golden throne. When Johnny opened his eyes, he was now back with his hot servants as they fed him again. Aurora sighed in relief as she left his dream. _He's okay now._ She said to herself before feeling guilty _But it was my fault to begin with._

"Getting into trouble I see?" came a somewhat stern voice. "Look I can explain everything mom." Aurora said expecting to see her mother. Instead she gulped as she looked up to see Cadence. "C-C-Cadence?" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here? _How_ are you even here? Why can I see you?" "The better question is, is why did you put Johnny's life in danger?" she replied back. Aurora looked down at her hooves in shame. "I didn't mean too but he hurt Frosty, _your grandson_! I didn't want to hurt him, just scare him." "That's no excuse." Cadence said before kneeling down to her. She lifted her chin as she looked into her eyes, "Aurora, the dream realm is a place where anything can happen. A nightmare is something serious and should be stopped at once because if there are enough nightmares and fear, _he_ will return." "He? Who's he?" asked Aurora in concern. "It's a blob like creature that goes after any nightmare to feed on and once it becomes strong enough, it will try to come into the real world and make it a literal living nightmare." Cadence said standing up.

Aurora felt her heart leap as she asked, "But why are you telling me this? My mom is the one who's the night/dream expert." "But she can not see what the ponies from above can see." Cadence replied. Aurora gasped, "Does that mean-" She started but never got to finish her question or get an answer because she opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She put a hoof to her head as it buzzed around.

When Aurora arrived later that day at school, she saw Blitz pour water at Willy's flank as the rest of her friends stood and watched. "What are you doing Blitz?" she asked in a bit of shock. Willy smiled over at her, "It's okay Aurora. I'm just proving to Blitz here that you can't wash off this _cutie mark_!" Aurora let out a gasp as she rushed over to her griffon friend. Sure enough, a cutie mark was on his flank. It was a little purple shield and within the shield was a image of a pony and griffon shaking hooves.

"This has never been _achieved_ before!" Aurora said in excitement. "Well if a changeling can get a cutie mark, so can a griffon." Frosty said. "Dude you're going to be famous!" Blitz cried, "They're going to want to write books about you, have TV specials about you, autographs. And although Twilight is getting older, she's going to want to research this!" "The very first griffon in history to _earn_ a cutie mark!" Chance said. "Tell us darling what your special talent is." Crystine said in suspense.

"Okay, okay so I was thinking about what you guys said yesterday, about helping out others. It got me thinking that maybe my purpose is to help out others. So after getting home, I surprised my parents with a clean house and dinner. With some help from Aunt Gilda of course. Then my very own cutie mark appeared!" Willy said in excitement. Coco squeezed Willy in a hug, "I'm so happy for you!" He returned the hug as he said, "Thanks you guys."

"Isn't this great Aurora?" Frosty asked. But Aurora was in a state of shock, aside from Willy's cutie mark, but from what she saw up ahead. Johnny was walking with his friends or rather limping because on his foreleg was a wrap from a scratch. The very same foreleg he was struck in his dream the night before.

* * *

 ** _Going to do some massive tie jumps because of plot_**


	8. Fair Goodbye

"What!?" the six cried.

Frosty nodded his head sadly. It was the last day of school and Frosty just brought the news of him going back home to the Crystal Empire. Sure they knew this was bound to happen giving that he was only here with his parents on important business and when they were done they were going to head back but still. "But you can't leave now!" Blitz said, "We were going to do so many things this summer." "I know but we can go back home now that my parents that it's safe." Frosty said. "Safe?" Coco asked tilting her head. Frosty said quickly, "I mean that's what the important business was that my parents were having." Aurora looked at him with sad eyes, "We're really going to miss having you here Frost." "I am too." he said.

"I know it's sad that you're going," Enchanter started, "But we can't stand here and sulk around until you go. We need to do something!" "You're right Chance," Aurora said, "We need to make this Frosty's best day ever!" "You know the Summerwoods festival opens tonight," Willy suggested, "Maybe we can go there." "Of course!" Crystine said, "They have marvelous attractions every year and there food there is simply divine." "That's a great idea!" Coco agreed, "Nice thinking Willy."

"How about it Frosty?" Aurora asked turning to him. The bug-alicorn prince felt his cheeks warm as he stared at the bat-pony princess. "Yeah! Of course, I'd love too." he said quickly hoping they didn't notice his blush. Luckily for him Coco came between them and hugged the two and said, "Then it's settled! We can go after school!" "Of course we'll half to let our parents know." Enchanter said. The bell rang as the ponies went to go inside to start the last day of school. As they headed towards the schoolhouse, Frosty couldn't help look at Aurora and feel his heart pump a little faster.

The doors burst open as the school ponies ran out from school. "This is going to be super awesome!" Blitz said. "Yeah, the festival has a great theme every year!" Crystine agreed as the rest of the ponies piled out. Aurora was about to say something when she felt something trip her. She looked to see that Silver was responsible for tripping her with his magic. She didn't have time to react as she bumped into Frosty. He held out his hoof as he helped her back to her hooves. "I'm so glad we don't half to go to school with misfits anymore." Johnny said hoof bumping Silver. They glared at the bullies as Frosty said back, "Well at least I don't half to see bad attitude no more from you three uptight spoiled ponies." The bullies snapped their heads back in shock as the seven friends walked passed them.

"Nice one Frosty!" Blitz said. "Yeah, you sure showed those guys!" Willy said. Frosty smiled as he heard his mother call his name. He went over to her for a second and talked to her. She looked back at his friends and nodded. Going back to his friends he said, "She said we can meet over there in an hour." "Sounds good to me." Enchanter said as he saw his mom, "Looks like I got to go too." "So then we'll meet there in an hour." Willy said as he went over to his mom. They all nodded as they headed over to their parents. Aurora looked back at Frosty with a smile. "I'll see you there." she smiled. "Same to you." he said back as he headed back to his mom. As Aurora headed to her father she felt a new feeling stir inside her. _I can't wait_ she smiled as she headed home to get ready.

* * *

"Hold still Aurora." Luna said as she fixed her mane. With one more tie, Luna finally managed to get her daughter's mane into a nice bun. "Mom I'm just going with my friends, I don't need to look fancy." Aurora said. "It'll be hot tonight, so that's why I'm doing this." she replied. Finishing her mane, Aurora looked in the mirror admiring her mother's work. "It looks pretty good actually." Aurora said. "Now don't mess it up," Luna warned, "With our alicorn mane style, it was very hard to keep it in one place." Supernova came in as he asked, "Are you ready to go?" "Just half to grab something." Aurora replied rushing to her room. She pilfered through her drawers until she found a picture frame. Placing it in her satchel she went back down and said, "Okay I'm ready." With that being said, they headed out.

"Hey here comes Aurora!" Crystine spotted as the six turned to see Aurora and her parents coming. She came up to greet her friends. "Greetings fellow friends." she smiled. Frosty's eyes widened as he looked gazed at her beauty. "You look great." he said before putting his hooves to his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Aurora smiled, "Thank you." Coco came between the two as she held them close to her cheeks saying excitedly, "Now that you're here, we can head out and start having a good time!" "Yeah," Blitz agreed, "Frosty get ready to have the best last day ever!"

The group of friends entered the festival as they looked in awe. "Wow, they really outdone themselves this year." Crystine said amazed, "Just look at all the fabulous designs!" "Look over there! A race track!" Blitz cried. "Let's do teams!" Aurora suggested. Coco eagerly grabbed Willy as she pulled him to her, "I got good ol' William." "Although racing is not my type, I do enjoy a little 'intensity'." Crystine said turning to Enchanter, "How 'bout it Chance?" "Sounds good to me." he said. Aurora and Frosty looked at each other. "Want to?" he asked. "Sure." she said before realizing, "But wait, Blitz doesn't have a partner." Blitz wrapped his wing around Aurora saying, "Thanks for the concern Aurora but I'll go solo."

When it came to there turn, the ponies got into position as they got into there karts. As they started the engines Coco said, "You guys ready to lose?" "In your dreams!" Aurora called back. "Actually it's obvious who's going to win." Crystine said as Enchanter said, "And we'll do it in style." "I think you're all forgetting on who the fastest pony is here." Blitz said as the color went from red to orange. "Your grandma?" William chuckled as he replied back, "You're going to eat my dust." The light turned green as the ponies stepped on the gas. The karts raced in a great speed as the ponies went around the track. "Frosty! Hard left!" Aurora warned as Frosty turned the wheel, drifting around the corner. Hoof bumping each other she said, "Nice." A kart went racing pass them as a cheer came from Coco and Willy. Meanwhile Enchanter and Crystine were hot on Blitz trail. Chance gave a wink to Crystine as he said, "Where's the fun without a _little_ chaos magic?" Enchanter blinked as the karts started to hover as they went over Blitz kart. "That's so sick dude!" Blitz called as they went in front of him, "But no chaos is going to get in the way of the Striker!" Frosty looked down to notice that there kart was floating as he let out a yelp. He didn't realize that he was holding onto Aurora's shoulder until he felt her gaze on him. He quickly pulled back saying, "Sorry, got a little spooked for a moment." Aurora giggled as she said, "Looks like Enchanter has made this race a little more interesting." Coco clapped her hooves as she laughed, "This is so much fun!" "Let's win this race!" all seven said at the same time as they raced towards the finish. As they all crossed the line, they all laughed as the karts floated on top of each other. Enchanter blinked again as everything returned back to normal as they all got off the track. "So who won?" Willy asked. A pony running the track came over and handed a photo to Aurora. Everyone huddled around as they looked at the photo, all seven karts crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Looks like we all won!" Frosty said. "That was epic!" Blitz said, "Chance my man, you really know how to spice things up." Enchanter hoof bumped Blitz as Crystine said, "Now what shall be the next activity on this night?" As the time went on, the seven friends were having a blast at the festival. To give you the highlights after the race, the seven friends attended a little show some of the employees performed, ring toss, balloon darts, a roller coaster ride, a fun bumper car experience, and now just getting off the teacup spin Willy was being guided by Coco to a bench as the rest of his friends were close behind. "You doing okay darling?" Crystine asked as Coco sat him down. "Yeah you were looking even greener than Frosty." Blitz said, "No offense." "None taken." Frosty replied actually chuckling at the comment. William put a claw to his head as he gulped, "I'm fine you guys. Little dizzy from going in circles." The ponies laughed until Flurry Heart came to tap her son's shoulder. "It's time to go." she said. "Aww." the seven said sadly. "Do we half to really?" he asked. "It's time to return home. We can always come back to visit." His ears dropped until Aurora let out, "Can we go on one last ride?" Flurry thought about it until she said, "Which one was in mind." The first ride she could see was a ferris wheel. "One ride on the ferris wheel?" she offered. "Well, I don't see why not." Flurry said. Aurora bit her lip as she grabbed Frosty's hoof saying, "Come on you guys." The pony running the wheel opened the gate and helped the ponies into a cart. "1 cart for 7 ponies please." Aurora smiled at the older pony. He gave a grump stare as he shook his head. "Two per a cart." he said as he randomly split the seven friends. He had Crystine and Enchanter in one, Willy and Coco in another, Aurora and Frosty in another. "You'll half to ride with her since I split all your other friends." he told Blitz who didn't even had a chance to say something.

When he turned to see who he was riding with he let out a disgust sound. The young colt crossed his hooves saying, "Of all ponies to ride along with, it had to be you." The earth pony folded her hooves as she said, "Please the feeling is neutral Blitzford." "Don't call me that Sparkle Diamond." The two ponies faced their backs towards each other for a few moments until a sound started to come from Sparkle's side. She gasped as she quickly tried to shut it off only for Blitz to turn and face her, only because he realized that tune. "Is that _Highway Drive_ the video game?" he asked. "It's not mine!" she said quickly, " I'm uhh holding it for Johnny! Yeah! Holding it for Johnny!" The game let out a cheering noise as it said, "Way to go on first place _Spark le_." She put a hoof to her face as Blitz said, "I never took you for a gamer." She sighed as her ears drooped. "Just because I act like a high class pony doesn't mean I can't act like a regular pony."

Above Blitz's cart, Coco yawned as she looked over at Willy. "Are you feeling better now?" Coco asked. "Yeah." he said sitting up straight. Coco noticed that his feathers were a little messy so she leaned forward fixing them. Willy blushed as she touch his feather. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Fixing your feathers," she said before looking at him, "There now they look quite nice." The young griffon was sweating up a storm as the earth pony giggled. "Willy what are you so worried about?" she asked. "I don't know," he said, "I guess because..well you're a girl and I'm a guy and I haven't really been _alone_ with a girl unless I'm with you or the gang-" Coco placed her hoof over his beak. She then grabbed his claw and said, "Relax. Let's just have a good time." Her comfort made him relax as they both watched the night sky.

"Just take a look at the design of the fabric!" Crystine exclaimed. "The velvet is so soft and nice." Enchanter said. "I think what would have really made this go over the edge is if they had a flower pattern effect around the bars." Crystine said. An idea came to mind as Enchanter blinked his eyes. A flower crown appeared on Crystine's head as she gasped. "Would these flowers do?" he asked. "Oh my word Chancy! These flowers are amazing." she exclaimed as she squeezed him for a hug. "It goes with that brilliant color eyes you have." Crystine looked over at Enchanter as he contained himself from not blushing. He let out a nervous laugh as he gave a light hearted punch to her shoulder. "What was that for?" she asked. "Isn't that our thing?" he asked. She giggled as she said, "Aren't you just the charmer?" Enchanter let out a chuckle as she gave a light-hearted punch to his shoulder.

"Look over there!" Aurora said in awe, "It's the Little Dipper!" "The night is so beautiful in so many ways." the prince said. "Yeah but it can be a shame at times for the some ponies that don't appreciate the night." Aurora said. Frosty looked at her as he said, "You know back at the Crystal Empire, one night a year ponies would come out into the night to come and see the Northern Lights spread across the sky and soon to all over Equestria." Aurora felt her eyes sparkle as she said, "Really?" "Of course! Although it may not seem like that at times, ponies do love the night." he said before adding, "Besides, when the ponies aren't out it's because they inside having wonderful dreams." Aurora felt her heart leap as he looked at her saying, "You would know." "Well, I _am_ the Princess of the Night." she smiled.

He smiled at the princess as he said, "I don't ever want to forget you." This caused the princess to recall something. "Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you!" She used her magic to pull a wrapped up gift into Frosty's hooves. "For me?" he said, "You shouldn't have." "Go ahead, open it." she urged as he opened the gift. He gasped as he felt his heart swell up at the gift. It was a picture frame of him and all of his friends having a good time. "I wanted you to have this," she said as the smile on her face left her, "Something to have when you go back home today." He put his gift down as he noticed Aurora avert his eyes. "Aurora," he said softly moving closer to her, "Are you okay?" She surprised him by throwing her hooves around him as tears escaped her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much!" "I am too." he said as he hugged her back. "But hey," he said pulling back and looking into her galaxy eyes,"You could always visit whenever you'd like in the dream realm." He wiped away her tear as she smiled up at him.

They both then noticed that they were holding hooves. Frost moved his hoof away as he averted her gaze. "What's wrong?" Aurora asked confused. "I'm sorry Aurora I can't." he said. "But I thought we were…" she started but Frosty said, "Look I have to be a prince when I get back and you'll be on your way as a princess here." "Can't we be something more than prince and princesses?" she asked touching his hoof. "If you can't accept that I have to be a prince." Frosty said. "Frost, I like that very much." Aurora said, "You're my best friend." "You too." he said.

They went silent as they came down from the ride. The two got up to meet their friends. "This was a fun night!" Coco gleamed. "Indeed it was." Frosty said. "It's time to go." Flurry said. Frosty sighed as he looked at his friends. He first went to the guys. "We'll always be the fearsome four." Blitz said. "You call us up anytime and I'll get us there." Enchanter said. "Thanks for stepping up for me." Willy said. The four boys went in for there 'man' hug as Frosty said, "You guys are the best bros I could ever ask for." He then turned to Coco who immediately squeezed him. "Don't forget about us! We're going to miss you so much! And don't forget to write when you come for a visit!" Coco said as Frosty gasped, "Coco, can't breath." She giggled as she released him as he went over to Crystine. "Keep those chest aurora's in check darling. It would be a shame for those beauties to go to waste." Crystine smiled. "I will." he said giving her a hug.

He then faced Aurora. There were no words to say as he brought the princess into a hug. She hugged him tighter as he stroked her mane. "It'll be okay." he said, "Just keep the crew in check." Aurora pulled back as she said, "Okay." As he started to walk out with his mother he waved his hoof saying, "Bye you guys! I'll miss you." Aurora and Frosty locked eyes. There was some pain in them but he smiled for as he left from the sight. After a few moments Crystine pressed her face against Aurora. "What?" she asked. "Why is it so hard for the two of you to admit you like each other?" she asked. She flushed away saying, "What are you talking about?" "Come on Aurora," Enchanter said, "We _all_ know the two of you liked each other ever since the first day he came." Aurora started to stutter as Crystine said, "We're teasing darling but seriously though." Aurora fiddled with her mane as she said, "Look he's just my best friend and that's all it'll ever be. It's a beautiful night and we're at the festival." As they went to go on another ride, Aurora let her mind wonder if that's really all Frosty and her would be. Friends.

* * *

 ** _Wanted to change the story/chapter little bit_**


	9. Old Friends Fright

"Willy are you sure you want to do this?" Enchanter asked. The griffon was practically drenched in sweat but nodded his head, "There's only three more weeks before prom, I got to ask her before it's to late." "You got guts, I'll give you that Willy." Blitz said as he washed away the sweat, "You're the shyest griffon in school!" Crystine came by his side as she dried him off as Willy took a deep breath, "For Coco, it's all worth it." "Just don't do the pun." Blitz said. "Don't you sweat it William," Crystine said fixing his feathers, "Coco will absolutely love it!" Aurora came trotting over to the four. "Okay she's coming, places everypony."

Willy took one final breath as the four ponies blocked Willy. Coco came around the corner as she noticed her group of friends. They all whistled as she smiled at them. "Okay," she said approaching them, "What's going on?" The four looked at each other as Aurora said, "Nothing Coco, we were just waiting for you so we could go hang out." "Yeah but where's Willy?" Coco said, "We can't go without him." "Funny you mention him." Crystine smiled. Music started to play as the four moved aside. Coco gasped as Crystine used her magic to hold up a banner, Enchanter summoned butterflies, and Blitz grabbed a bucket as he flew across the air, with flowers falling from it.

Here goes nothing. Willy gulped as he started to make his way towards Coco. Willy held Coco's hoof as he placed a lavender bow in her mane. "I bow-lieve it would be great if you'd be my date to prom." he nervously said. Enchanter and Blitz smacked their faces as Aurora and Crystine laughed. Coco, for once, was speechless as her eyes looked at the poster. It was a painted picture of many things she liked in her favorite color, lavender. She looked as a nervous William looked back for an answer. The young mare threw her hooves around his neck saying, "Oh my gosh Willy, yes! Like a thousand times yes! The most yes!"

They all laughed as the two pulled back. Enchanter and Blitz came beside Willy hoof bumping him. "Way to go Willy." they said as the girls giggled with each other. "I can't believe he did that for me." Coco said, "I know how shy he is, this probably made him more shyer than ever!" "Come on Coco, when he's with you that's all forgotten." Crystine said.

Cruel laughter came as the six rolled there eyes. They turned to their long time rivals, Jonny and his crew. Silver and Johnny stood boldly as Sparkle Diamond stood behind showing no expression. "Look what we have here you guys, "Johnny said, "The wimpy griffon actually got a date to the prom." The ponies scowled at the immature brats. "Come on Johnny," Enchanter said, "We're all seniors here. This isn't 5th grade anymore." "And at least he has a date," Coco said in defense, "I don't see you with anypony." The buff colt scowled, "Do too!" The colt wrapped his hoof around Sparkle as she gulped behind her mane. Blitz stiffened as he looked back at her. The mare looked back at him as Silver added, "Besides the only reason why any of you have a date is because you're all freaks! So you're just going to date each other since that's the only ponies you'll ever have." "That's not true." Aurora said, "And as your Princess I command you to leave us be." "Of course your highness," Johnny said walking to her, "Wouldn't want to be sent to the moon now would we?" Aurora's feathers fluffed as she pinned her ears back.

"That's it!" cried an angry voice. The ponies were taken as Sparkle confronted Johnny. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked. "You're the one that's wrong." she said, "I just can't stay behind you and be that stereotypical fancy pony who's a bully anymore." Johnny shook his head as he cupped her chin, "Baby, I think you might need to sit down. The freaks are probably starting to get to your little head." The mare wrenched away from the colt as she said harshly, "Little head? So you're saying I have a small brain, which relates to being dumb?" "Come on Sparkle stop fooling around," he said, "It almost sounds like you're defending these group of freaks."

The young mare held back tears as she walked over to the six ponies as she stood her ground. "Yes. Yes I am." she said firmly. Johnny and Silver exchanged a glance of shock, which quickly changed to disgust and annoyance. "Pff, whatever." Silver said, "Come on Johnny let's go." "Yeah, besides I have my other girl to get too." Johnny said with a gleam in his eyes. Sparkle looked back at the colt in shock as he said, "That's right. You were never really my girl, only my side chick." As the two colts hoof bumped each other and walked away with grins on their faces, the six ponies all stood in shock.

Blitz was the one to walk over to Sparkle. He lightly touched her shoulder softly saying, "Sparkle?" The young mare turned to face the six ponies, tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at the five ponies and then back at Blitz. "I'm so sorry." she said to them before turning her back on them and running away. When she was gone, Crystine was the first to speak. "I can't believe it." she said. "Sparkle actually stood up for us." Enchanter said. "I never thought a bully would stand up for us." Willy said. Aurora walked over to Blitz, placing a hoof on his shoulder. He looked at her as she said, "Go after her." "But I-" he started before Aurora cut off, "She needs somepony for comfort. You're that pony." Blitz nodded as he flew off after the young mare.

After he left, Coco popped beside Aurora. "Wow Aurora! You're so good at matchmaking!" she said, "Will you do that as a side job?" "What are you talking about?" Aurora asked. Crystine replied to Coco's question, "Why of course she's good at matchmaking! I mean take a look at her relationship with dear old Frost Needleheart." The alicorn bat-ponies cheeks flushed red as she looked back at her friends. "What?" she could only say. "Don't deny it Aurora, you guys are closer than close." Willy agreed. "And don't forget all those letters he would send to the six of us," Enchanter said, "He would always put yours in a special Crystal Empire envelope and put crystal hearts around your name." "Come on you guys, that was years ago." Aurora blushed. "You can't deny that you at least have a crush on him." Crystine said. "Okay okay, maybe I had a crush on him once but that was just grade school. We're just super close friends now." Aurora said as she paused and said, "Friends.". The bell rang for class as the ponies helped clean up from Willy asking Coco to prom. As they started walking to class Enchanter said, "You can't deny it forever." Aurora smiled as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Aurora walked up and down the hall of doors and orbs. Everything was in check as she thought My subjects are having pleasant dreams and everything is in balance. Aurora giggled as she peeped inside through her cousins door to find Light and Mythic tuckered out from running everything in the castle while tending their kids. I just don't understand why Light, Mythic and I had to stay here while everypony else is in the Crystal Empire for royal business. She said to herself shutting the door as their dream ended happily. Then again, there wouldn't be anypony to run things while they're gone. While walking down the hall, an eerie presence was lurking behind Aurora. As Aurora smiled at an orb of her nephew and niece, her ears flickered as she heard a faint, "Aurora." She turned her head scanning the area. There was nothing there but her suspicion kept her sharp. She looked ahead of her as she saw faint ponies standing ahead of her. She immediately recognized them as Shining Armour said, "Aurora, it's coming!" Aurora shook her head as she rushed to meet the old royal pair. "Shining Armour! Cadence! Don't go!" she cried, "Tell me what you mean by this?" But she did not reach them in time, as she stood in the place they once were.

She pounded her hooves in the ground in frustration. "Why can't they ever give a straight answer?" she said. Just then a door swung open with a familiar voice sounded from the door. "Aurora!" he called. "Frosty!" she cried as she raced to his door. When she got there, the royal changeling alicorn was clinging onto the edge of the door as something kept pulling on him. "Tell me what's going on?" she cried as she grab hold of his hoof. "Listen I don't have time to explain, I barely escaped some of it to get here. The Crystal Empire is in danger. It has escaped into our home!" he said. "What has?" she cried. "Listen you and the others have to go to the Crystal Empire to help us! Or it'll somehow find a way to escape and then it would be to late!" he said as he started slipping. "Frosty!" she said as she was flung back and Frosty sucked back into his door with it shutting.

Aurora got up from her stumble and tried opening the door but it would just not budge open. "Open, open, open!" she cried. She took a step back as the door flashed dark purple as if it were being sealed. She touched the purple substance as it dripped from her hoof. "Nightmare." she said. Her ears flicked as she heard a small chuckle from behind her followed by, "Hello my dear. It's been awhile." She turned around saying, "Who's there?" "Just an old friend." the voice came echoing around her, "Don't be alarmed." "Who are you?" she said cautiously. "You don't even know the thing you're trying to prevent." it replied. Aurora scowled as she shouted, "Show thyself now! Or suffer my wrath!" No reply came as she felt something strike her shoulder. Turning around she faced a pony like creature only it had dark space colors and no face. "Recognize me yet, princess?" he said. The alicorn bat-pony powered her horn as she said, "You. You're that shadow creature I've been warned about! You're also the cause of Johnny's injury all those years ago." "Funny," he said circling her, "You remind me so much of your mother."

She used a light spell to hit the shadow creature causing it to growl in pain. He huffed as he used his magic to hold her against the wall. "Who are you and what are your malevolent desires?" she struggled in its grasp. "How rude of me," he said, "You don't know me by my true name." As he said his name it made Aurora shutter, recalling the stories; "Tantabus." "I command you to let me go or suffer the consequences!" she struggled as he replied, "Princess I mean no harm however in order for my plan to work I need you out of the way."

The princess blasted him with a light spell as he released her. As he groaned in pain she ran off. He scowled as he went after her. Aurora ran down the hall of doors and orbs as she said, "I got to find my mom, she'll know what to do." The Tantabus appeared in front of her as he said, "I don't think she'll be of assistance." Aurora scowled, "Something tells me you did something to her." SHe paused as Frosty came to mind as well, "And what have you done to Frosty!?" "The most powerful ponies won't be able to help, for they are all trapped inside their own head. As for the bug-prince, let's just say he'll be a great helper for me when I'm done with him." he said as he cornered her. "With you and the other two out of my way, no one will be able to stop me and once I find a way to escape from here, I'm coming for Canterlot first!"

Aurora had so many questions and so many emotions but had no time to reply. His figure changed back to a blob and consume her until all she could see was darkness.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry that it took so long to upload this. I had this done a long time ago but forgot to put it up. Episode 1 of WPLB is out on youtube with episode 2 on the way. Go check it out.**_


	10. Living Nightmare Part 1

"No, no, no!"

Aurora cried as she opened her eyes. She was laying on her bed as she looked around her room. Supernova opened the room as he went to her bedside saying, "Aurora, what's wrong?" She put a hoof to her head sa she said slowly, "Just a bad dream." The bat-pony wrapped his wing around his daughter. "There there," he said, "Even though you work with dreams and in the night, even you could get a bad dream sometimes." Getting out of bed, her mind buzzed from last night. She went down the hallway as she went to go get ready for school.

She sat at the kitchen table as she started to munch on some pancakes. "Thanks for these delicious pancakes Auntie Celestia." Celestia smiled, "My pleasure Aurora." Luna walked in the room with her eyes narrowed as she said, "I'm sure it is because you're so perfect." Aurora looked at her mom in shock as Celestia tilted her head. "Rough night sister?" Celestia asked. "Yes but as if you care. My job is hard but I still manage to wake up and even go throughout the day." Luna snapped back. "Mom are you alright?" Aurora asked. Luna's eyes glowed for a second as she shook her head. She breathed for a second as she said, "I'm...okay sweetie. I need to be excused for a second." Luna rushed out the room as Celestia followed full of concern. Aurora grabbed her stuff as she head out the door, uneasy about the start of the day.

* * *

Aurora entered inside the school as something inside her just didn't seem right. Everypony looked at her as they all started whispering. _This is...new_ Aurora thought as she saw Blitz walk towards her with Sparkle hanging on his shoulder. "Um Blitz," Aurora asked, "Notice anything, off?" Blitz winked at Sparkle as he said, "Now that you mentioned it Aurora, I have." He went over to her as he said, "And you want to know what it is?" Aurora didn't reply as a pony held a basketball hoop over Aurora's head as Blitz dunked a ball of trash into the hoop and onto the alicorn bat-ponies head.

She shook her head as ponies started laughing all around. "Blitz?" she said in disbelief, "What is going on with you?" "What do you mean?" he asked going back to Sparkle's side, "I'm only doing what I should have done a long time ago. Dumping off the trash." He laughed as he walked away to meet Johnny and Silver, who stood waiting for him. Aurora watched in disbelief as she felt something grow inside her.

Washing up in the bathroom she said aloud to herself, "What in the world has gotten into him? Does he have clouds in his brains from all that racing or what?" "Look at here girls, if you look to your left you can see the alicorn bat-pony is talking to herself." Aurora turned to see Crystine wearing a fashionable outfit, only the richest would wear, and tons of girls around her.

They all laughed as Aurora asked, "Um Crystine, what are you wearing." "What this?" she asked flipping the scarf, "Only the finest fashion sense that's in right now, not that you would know anything about that." The girls laughed as Aurora went to her friend. "What has gotten into you?" She placed a hoof on her shoulder as Crystine pulled back saying, "Oh sweet Celestia! I've been touched by a hybrid!" Aurora raised a brow. "Crystine, your dad is a dragon pony hybrid and your mixed with a dragon and unicorn." "Yes but the difference between the two of us is that one came out better than the other," she said as she led her group of divas out the bathroom, "Of course we all know who the better one is."

Aurora left the bathroom as she went in search of Enchanter. "What is happening?" she said as she rushed to meet what seemed to be left of her friends at the spot. Willy and Coco were sitting under the tree as Aurora came to them. "Guys something strange is going on. Crystine is with those group of divas and Blitz is hanging with Johnny's gang. What happened?" Coco got up from where she was sitting and went to her saying, "Um who invited you here?" "What are you talking about? This is where the six of us hang out all the time." Aurora said. "Shouldn't you be off with those other ponies? I mean why would somepony that's higher class be talking to somepony like us?" Coco asked. "Coco stop messing around, we have a problem here that concerns our friendship." Aurora said.

Willy got up and made a threatening step towards Aurora. "Is there something going on here?" Willy asked. "Woah," Aurora said taken back, "Willy since when did your voice go deep? Puberty doesn't come like that overnight and when do you wear your feathers down covering half of your face?" "Hey! Only _I_ get to call him Willy." Coco said, "You address him as William!" "Look I don't know why you're acting like this but you got to snap out of it and help me find out what in the moonlight is going on!" Aurora said. Willy rolled his claw into a fist saying, "Look if you don't stop, I'll have to get these bad boys into it." Aurora just looked at them in shock as she left them, her mind in puzzlement.

As the school day ended, Aurora spotted Enchanter floating in the air. She flew beside him as she called,"Chance! I've been looking for you all day!" The chaotic boy turned to her as she said, "Something isn't right here and I don't know what it is. Our friends are all split apart and it's just been a bad day. I'm glad you seem to be acting normal." He blinked at her as he said, "Normal? Me normal?" "Well _your_ normal I mean." Aurora smiled as she went to give him a side hug. Enchanter pulled away as he said, "Friends? Us friends? Listen Princess, we only talk because of the 'royal' stuff. I could never be friends with you or anypony. I'm too dangerous to be around anypony." As he looked down at the ground Aurora said, "What are you saying Chance? You're not making any sense!"

Enchanter scowled at her as he said, "I said _I can't be friends,_ now leave me be." Aurora flew away from his side as she looked at him. His eyes were gleaming a dangerous glow as his spiral eyes burned into her galaxy eyes. As he went away, she could feel her eyes tear up as she fled home.

* * *

As she went inside the castle she said, "I had the worst day of my life." Her eyes widened as she dodged a magic shot coming at her. It was followed by shouting from her parents. "You can't do this Luna! Think of what happened the last time!" her father's voice came. "But I can't keep her inside no more! I need to let her free!" Aurora rushed into the living room to see her Aunt Celestia, Uncle Sombra, and father around a troubled Luna. "Sister please don't do this!" Celestia plead. Luna shook her head, "It's to late." Her eyes turned to pure white as she started to float in the air. "She has already taken over." she whispered. A big dark ball of magic consumed her as Luna changed form.

To Aurora's horror, she witnessed as her mother Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon. She let out a evil laugh as she said, "At last! I am back!" She broke a window and went outside. "To much light and not enough dark! I shall fix it!" Nightmare Moon laughed as the three ponies followed as they went into action. Aurora watched as Sombra used his magic to strike at Nightmare Moon. She laughed as she used her magic to put Sombra into a deep sleep. He fell to the floor as Aurora ran to her uncle. "Uncle Sombra! No!" she said holding him in her hooves.

Celestia was blinded shock, anger, and revenge as she battled against her sister. "Luna stop this at once!" Celestia cried. "Luna? I am Nightmare Moon! We've done this before, remember? When you sent me to the moon!" she shouted as she shot a ray of her magic. "What's the difference if I rule as Luna or Nightmare Moon?" she laughed as Celestia blocked a shot. "A _big_ one in deed!" Celestia shouted back. Nightmare Moon used her magic to try and hit Celestia. "Sister! Please do not make me send you to the moon for a second time! I can't bare to do it." Celestia plead with tears in her eyes. Nightmare Moon used her magic to hold Celestia as she said, "It is not I who will be sent to the moon, no, rather it will be _you_ to be sent to the _**sun**_!" With that being said she used all of her power to launch Celestia far in the air and away from Equestria.

"No!" Aurora cried tears approaching, "She'll be stuck there forever!" Supernova flew to his wife, facing her. "Luna, don't do this." he said. Aurora sighed in somewhat relief, surely her father could knock some sense into her. A devious smile spread across his face as he said, "Not without me as your loyal knight guard!" Aurora felt her heart crack as her mother used her magic to transform her father into a horrible guard she would always see in the Equestria History books. As she raised the moon in front of the sun, Aurora fell to the ground.

Tears escaped as she said, "I lost my friends, my family is turning against each other, and now I've seen my own mother turn into Nightmare Moon." A hoof touched her mane as she looked up to face her parents. "Hush my child," Nightmare Moon said, "There is no reason to fear." "But you've turned into Nightmare Moon!" Aurora cried. "Oh Aurora, there is no real harm." Supernova said as Nightmare moon added, "There won't be any real difference or change, we just look different. In fact why don't you let the _real Aurora_ out?"

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked. "See for yourself." her mother said pointing to the pond. Aurora walked over and leaned in to look into the pond. She gasped as she looked at the awful reflection of herself. Her teeth were pointed, her eyes two small slits, her bat-pony wings more scary looking, it was almost like she was a vampire, a mini version of her mother. "Look at us! Ruling together as one family!" Supernova gleamed hugging the two mares.

"No, no! This can't be happening," Aurora cried pulling away from them, "This can't be my fate!" "Embrace it my lovely daughter," Nightmare Moon said, "After all it's what you've been waiting for your whole life, Nightmare Sleeping Slumber." Aurora looked into the water. "Am I really suppose to be Nightmare Sleeping Slumber?" Looking into her reflection she saw her horror self. But looking closer she saw a glimmer of a shadow. Her eyes widened as everything clicked. Her friends leaving her, her family becoming evil again, her becoming her mother's shadow, this was all the things Aurora feared the most...her worst nightmare. She looked around until she scowled back at the reflection of the water. "What do you say my daughter?" Nightmare Moon smiled. Aurora said, "You're not real." The smile left her. "What?" she asked. Aurora slammed her hoof in the water as it splashed water in the air. The image of her nightmare self left, as her true self gleamed back at her from the reflection. Smiling at her old self, she turned to face her 'parents' saying, "None of this is real."

There eyes glowed as her mother shook her head saying, "What are you talking about? Of course this is all real, look in front of your eyes!

" "None of this can be real because _you_ guys never came back from the Crystal Empire." Aurora said. "We came back while you were asleep! Besides that, of course this is all real, _we are truly_ your parents." Supernova replied. "If this is all real, then why don't you sing me my lullaby?" Aurora asked. The two ponies looked back at each other as they started to get nervous. "Um hush little nightmare, don't say a word?" Nightmare Moon half sang. "Papa's going to help you rule Equestria?" Supernova ended. Aurora walked towards the two as she said, "This has been nothing but a living nightmare, trapped inside my own head of fears. But I've learned something here." She pointed her horn at her parents as she said, "Being in this living nightmare, I know that this will never happen and that this will never exist. I know now who I truly am, and I will never let this happen!" Aurora cast a light spell and shot it at her parents. They immediately turned into shadows, which cried out as they disappeared forever.

Aurora smiled as she found herself back in the welcoming dream realm. She spotted Shining Armour and Cadence and went towards them. "Okay, no more riddles!" Aurora said, "You guys have to help me!" Cadence laid her hoof on Aurora saying, "Why Aurora, you figured it out." "I did?" she said. "Sort of but now you need to go stop Tantabus at the Crystal Empire or he'll eventually escape!" Shining Armour said. "But I can't do this all by myself!" Aurora said, "Sure I'm a alicorn bat-pony princess but even I need help." "Which is why you have your friends to help you." Cadence said as they both started to fade away.

Aurora woke up in her bed. "Is this real? Am I really awake and not in the dream realm?" she said to herself. She grabbed some water beside her dresser and poured it on her. Spitting some out she said, "Yeup, I'm back." Shaking off the water she raced out of bed and ran towards her cousin room. "If Tantabus got to me, that means he probably had already been to them."

She opened the door to there room to find the two ponies asleep in bed. Even standing in the room, you could sense the nightmare. Going to there bedside, she saw them toss in turn, with unpleasant looks on there face. Aurora used her magic to enter their dreams. It took a second to realize that the castle was full of crystals. She heard an uncomfortable laugh as she turned to see her cousin. She had a new look, with her horn red, eyes gleaming with green, and she almost looked like a ghost. Mythic, on the other hoof, had a cloak on and was beside Light.

Aurora went towards them as she powered her horn. "Light! Mythic! Stop, this isn't real!" Light turned to Aurora as she went to face her. "Of course this is real!" Light shouted, "Look at me!" Aurora stood her ground. "That's only because this is your worst nightmare, becoming like this because of to much power." The green magic in her eyes burned as she shouted, "How dare you? I'm only finishing what my father once had!" Aurora took a step closer to her older cousin saying, "No Light. You're dad left that life long ago because of you." Light's eyes relaxed a bit as Aurora continued, "For your mom. He did it because he loves you guys. Come on Light, as long as you keep sight of the ones you love, this will never happen." Aurora held out her hoof, "This is nothing but a nightmare." Light's eyes softened as she started to take her pony form again, placing her hoof in her little cousin's.

The nightmare minion left from Light as Aurora used her magic to get rid of it for good. Light turned to Mythic. She may not known what was going on but she knew exactly how to get Mythic back. She approached him. "Mythic," she said taking his hoof, "Remember, don't be your mothers shadow." Mythic's eyes softened as Light smiled back at him. His eyes sparkled in realization as the nightmare left him, Light using her magic this time. The two ponies hugged as Aurora smiled.

When she opened her eyes, Mythic and Light gasped waking up. They first faced each other, embracing in a hug. "Oh Mythic!" she cried. "Breezie." Mythic said. When they pulled back, Light got out of bed and ruffled her cousin's mane. "You little scamp! You saved us!" Light smiled as Aurora giggled. "How did this even happen?" Mythic asked. "I know you guys have a bunch of questions and want to know what's going on but right now I need you to stay here and keep Canterlot and Ponyville safe." Aurora said rushing out the door. "I'll explain everything when this gets all resolved!"

* * *

She rushed into the castle of friendship as she went in search of Enchanter's room. Opening the door she found him asleep. "Oh no," Aurora said, "He's already starting to seep out into all of the real world." Aurora used her magic to enter his dream.

Looking around she found the chaotic colt standing with the royal chaotic family. It looked like he was having a dream about his future Coronation Day. "Ladies and Gentlecolts," Twiinkle began, "It is with great honor as the Queen of Friendship to initiate Prince Enchanter, to becoming future King of Friendship and harmony. With this he will also be receiving the Element of Magic." The alicorn turned to Enchanter as he stood proudly.

The dark blob snickered as it entered inside Enchanter. Enchanter flinched as Twinkle said, "Do you, Prince Enchanter, promise to take on this role with responsibility and do what is right for your future subjects?" When Enchanter opened his eyes, they were glowing as a wicked smile spread across his face. He bowed saying, "I do." Before Twinkle could say her next sentence, Enchanter laugh, "Promise to be the best chaotic ruler, Equestria has ever seen!" The ponies gasped as Enchanter ripped off his royal attire as he raised towards the air. "I will make a new world, a fun world, a more _chaotic_ world." he shouted as he blinked. Everything transformed from the ground being turned to soap to houses floating in the air to inanimate objects coming to life.

Ponies ran in fear as others watched in shock. Aurora scowled as she went towards her infected friend. "Chance!" she called. The stallion looked at the princess as he said, "Ah Slumber, nice to see you. Here to join the fun?" "You need to snap out of it! This is only a bad dream!" Aurora called. "Why would _this_ be bad? I'm having the time of my life!" Enchanter cried as it started to rain chocolate. Aurora's mane was drenched in the milk as she wrung it out. She flew over to meet Chance saying, "No, you're trying to hide your biggest fear. You becoming to chaotic and taking over Equestria like some before you." Enchanter shook his head as he struggled to say, "No! That's not...true." She placed her hoof on his, "It won't happen. Besides, it's okay to be a little chaotic. For Celestia's sake, you're descended from the master of chaos! That's you and right now you need to remember who you truly are and defeat this nightmare." Enchanter's eyes returned to his normal spiral eyes as he look down at his hooves. He made everything turn back to normal as the nightmare ran away from the light. In a flash, it was gone from Enchanter's chaos magic.

When she opened her eyes again, Enchanter got up from bed. "What happened?" he asked. "It worked! I'm so happy you're back!" Aurora cried. "What's going on?" he asked. "I'll explain on the way but right now we need to get our friends and get to the Crystal Empire. Equestria needs our help."

* * *

 _ **I made it up by posting two chapters in one day ^^**_


	11. Living Nightmare Part 2

"So basically to recap there is this nightmare pony creature name Tantabus, he has taken over the Crystal Empire, keeping the royals who traveled there in captivity, and now he's trying to find a way to free himself from the borders of the Crystal Empire so that he could come into the real world so that it actually becomes a total living nightmare!" Coco said all in one breath.

Aurora nodded. After recovering the five friends from there individual nightmares, Aurora brought them back to Canterlot castle to explain everything to them about what was going on. Crystine said, "But I don't understand why he hasn't escaped fully from the Crystal Empire yet. He got to us but why not the rest of the ponies?" "I've been wondering about that too and I have a theory." Aurora said, "See right now the Crystal Empire is in a living nightmare right now as we speak. Meaning that it's real and the ponies are not asleep." "How does that explain why he can't come here to make this place a living nightmare and how he only got to certain ponies like the eight of us." Light said.

"I could explain how he got to the eight of us too. When I was training with my mom she explained how Tantabus can get to other ponies while confined in a certain area. If somepony dreams of somepony else, for instance if we appeared in the dream, he could easily get into our head." Aurora said, "But I can't figure out what is keeping Tantabus confined in the Crystal Empire." "The Crystal Heart." Enchanter said, "That's got to be it. It's what protects the empire from the cold and what must be keeping him in."

"We have to stop him before more damage can be done." Crystine said. "Yeah let's take on this nightmare." Blitz said. "Then doesn't that mean?" William started as Aurora nodded. "We have to go to the Crystal Empire to put an end to Tantabus." Aurora said. "Woah woah woah little cousin," Light said, "We can't just go head first with no plan. First we need to figure out a way to stop Tantabus ahead of time so when it's time, we know how to destroy him."

"Can the Elements of Harmony work?" Mythic asked, "From what I heard, it's what put a stop to lots of threats of Equestria." "Well we can't use them without the barriers and well they're not all here." Crystine said. "Yeah the six went away for there annual friendship thing." Enchanter said. "Also the Elements of Harmony haven't been used in years." Coco said.

"What do we know about Tantabus other than him being just a big scary shadow pony creature?" William asked. Aurora's eyes glimmered. "What did you say?" "I said scary shadow pony creature." Willy repeated. Aurora out a hoof to her face exclaiming, "Of course that's it!" "What?" they all said. "He's a creature of pure shadow and what happens when dark is exposed to light?" "Darkness goes away that's it!" Light said.

"Light, I need you and Mythic to stay here and see over the kingdom and citizens. The rest of us can handle it." Aurora said. "What? I am not letting my little cousin go up against this monster without me." Light said. "But Light we can do this." Aurora said. Light was about to say something when Mythic placed his hoof on her. "Now Breezie we may not have a choice. Not only do we have to see over and protect the kingdom, but also the kids. Also I knew a couple of teenagers who once took on the most powerful magical being at that time and ending up victorious." he said. "Who? Screwball and Mothball?" she asked. "Us too." he smiled. Light blushed as she laughed, "Oh duh. Can't believe I let that slip my mind. Well then time sure does go by that sometimes you forget." Light sighed as she turned back to her cousin and her friends.

"Okay." she said. Aurora hugged Light. "I'll be okay, I promise." Aurora said. Pulling back she said, "Go get our family back." Aurora turned to her friends as she said, "Enchanter, take us there."

* * *

Nodding he blinked his eyes as they were gone in an instant. Immediately when they arrived the six ponies started to shiver. "Sweet Celestia! It's freezing out here!" Crystine shivered. Enchanter provided gear and proper warm clothing for the six of them.

Aurora looked at the entrance of the empire as she gulped, "Woah. A lot different than what I remember." The six ponies stood side by side at the entrance. The entrance of the empire showed a ripple like wall with a color of the night sky abyss. You could almost feel the nightmare. "Guys are we ready for this?" Crystine asked, "I mean we're just a couple of seniors in high school." "True but we're also the main 6, descended from some of the greatest heros in Equestria who knows how to kick flank." Blitz said. "Remember not only is some of our family members are in there but our friend too." Aurora said. She stuck her hoof out, "For Frosty." "For Frosty." each of them said putting there hoof and claw in. Looking at the entrance Blitz chuckled saying, "Ready to go into the unknown?" Looking at each other they said, "Let's do this." They all walked through the entrance to the Crystal Empire.

They all looked in confusion as they looked around the area. Everything seemed normal. "What do we do?" whispered Willy. "Let's just take a look around first." Aurora whispered back. The six started to walk around trying to find any signs of their foe and ponies. "Look over there." Coco said. A purple unicorn mare's back was turned to them. "I think it's Starlight Glimmer." Blitz said. Approaching her Aurora asked, "Excuse me Starlight Glimmer? Are you okay or in danger of any sort?" The mare turned to face the six ponies. "Welcome." she smiled, "I didn't know my name was known, then again when ponies want to experience true friendship my name is bound to go round." At this she said, "And I notice each of you have your own very unique cutie marks." "Um we were just here to help anypony." Aurora said motioning for her friends to slowly back away. "Okay but if you ever want to experience true friendship, we can chat again." Starlight waved as the six ponies parted.

"I didn't know how scary a smile can be." Willy said. "I don't get it, what's her nightmare suppose to be?" Crystine asked. "How freaky!" Coco said, "It's almost as if her nightmare is she'll become a dictator again from an alternate timeline where we don't exist and our parents have different kids because this is an alternate alternate timeline from an alternate possibility from the original show!" They all turned to Coco with a questioning look. "You've been hanging around with Great Aunt Pinkie Pie lately haven't you?" Blitz said.

"So Aurora how are we going to find Tantabus if his little minions are all around infecting these ponies?" Enchanter asked. "Well I bet you anything he'll be in the castle," she started, "But we first need to make sure the Crystal Heart is secured because the moment it's taken away, Tantabus will be free and will be almost impossible to stop." "I think I see the Crystal Heart ahead but you're not going to like what you see Aurora."

Getting closer to the Crystal Heart Aurora gasped as she saw a pony. He caught sight of the six as he started to laugh. "Well well well Aurora, it seems you decided to join the party. Tell me where's my lovely daughter?" Sombra stood beside the Crystal Heart as the six stood there ground. "Uncle Sombra what are you doing?" "What does it look like? All I want is the crystal." he hissed as he was about to grab it. "But don't you want to get out of this nightmare!" Crystine called. "If you take that, then Equestria is doomed to live in a real nightmare forever!" Enchanter said. "Nightmare? Who said this was a nightmare? This is who I truly am." Sombra said as he reached for the crystal.

"What do we do?" Willy said. "Stop him and get that nightmare out of him." Aurora said as she said, "Teen Ponies Go!" "Note, better team name." Coco said as the six went into action. Enchanter blinked as Sombra's bag disappeared. He scowled as he used his magic to hit Enchanter. Crystine used her horns and fire breath to counter the spell. While he was distracted, Blitz came behind him and kicked his jaw. Angry, the King pinned him against the ground. "King Sombra don't do this. You're not evil." he struggled as William came flying into his side. Knocked off his hooves Sombra said, "You ponies have no respect for your king. Let me help you!" He used his magic to make the six kneel down.

"And now if you don't mind, there's a Crystal Heart with my name on it." he said making his way towards the heart. "Uncle Sombra, you can fight this! This isn't even what you're afraid of!" Aurora called. This made him stop. He slightly turned his head. "You're so sure huh?" He faced Aurora as he asked, "Then tell me little filly, if you're so clever, what is my nightmare?" Stuck in the position Sombra left the six in she said, "I know how close you and Aunt Celestia are. You're love is so dedicated." Sombra felt his heart quicken as Aurora said, "Celestia is nowhere in sight, so my guess is your true nightmare is losing her and returning back to this."

Sombra's eyes twinkled as he let out a sound of pain. The green in his eyes lightened as he shouted, "I don't need Tia! All I need is the Crystal Heart!" As Sombra wrapped his hoof around the heart he stopped for a moment to pause. He looked back in the reflection. His angry glare left as it was replaced by a sadden look. The heart glimmered to reveal for a second to show his true self, him by Celestia's side, all while hugging their daughter. Sombra could feel a tear coming up as he looked back at the six ponies. They were still stuck from bowing to him.

He looked back at the heart as he scowled. "This will never happen again!" he shouted as he freed the six ponies. Moving again, they watched as Sombra was surrounded by gold and returned back to normal. Standing there he rushed saying, "Aurora!" Embracing his niece, he said, "I'm so sorry you had to see this." "It's okay Uncle Sombra," Aurora said, "It's not your fault." Sombra glared as he said, "You're right. It's Tantabus." "By any chance your majesty do you know where he is?" William asked. "Before he got us and corrupted us, he was in the castle throne room." he replied. "Uncle Sombra, he's trying to escape out to the rest of Equestria and the Crystal Heart is what's in his way. Will you protect it while we go stop him?" Aurora asked. Sombra nodded as she said to her friends, "Come on!"

William fiddled with the door as he tried to open it. "Dang," he said, "I can't get it open." "Chance, think you can get us in?" Aurora asked. "No problem." he said as he blinked. They all reappeared into a scary sight. The inside of the Crystal Palace seemed way more dark and grim then it should. "Follow me, I know where the thrown room is." Enchanter said. They all walked cautious around every turn and corner. Crystine sighed as she said, "If I had to be honest with y'all, getting to see and go to prom is something I want the most." "Yeah and graduation." Blitz said. The five lowered the heads a little as Aurora looked back at them. "Come on you guys," Aurora said, "Don't be discouraged now. We're going to defeat him and before you know it we'll be at Prom, then graduating. We just got to chin up and look to the stars and now matter what happens we're in this together."

With small smiles and inspired, they went into a group hug. Suddenly a laugh filled the room. The six stood side by side as they tensed. "Wouldn't you know it, six friends trying to match up against a being of pure shadow and nightmare." came a mocking voice, "How amusing." "Tantabus." Aurora growled. "Show yourself you coward! I can take you!" Blitz shouted angrily. Something swished behind them as he laughed, "Ah Blitzford, I take it your nightmare wasn't as pleasant when I visited you last dream?" "What have you done with my family?" Aurora shouted in. "And where's Frost Needleheart?" Coco added. "Yeah." the six agreed. "All these questions are so boring. Makes me a bit sleepy." he said. Aurora noticed from the corner of her eye something move. "Look out!" she cried as she used a spell to shield them all. The gust of air bounced off. "It's going to take more than a group of misfits to stop me and my new recruits." he said as he disappeared.

"Come on, after him!" Blitz said as he started to go after him. Suddenly he smacked into something as he fell back for Enchanter and Willy to catch him. Looking up, they all felt a lump in their throats at the first bright thing they seen while here. With flowing fire for hair, the mare laughed as she said, "Aww what's the matter kiddies, haven't seen royalty before?" "Aunt Celestia, what has he done to you?" Aurora asked. "What's he done to me?" she said in disbelief with a laugh, "I don't see how this has anything to do with Tantabus. This was pure Daybreaker." Coco had managed to roast a few marshmallows from the mane as she put them into her mouth. She munched on them as she said, "Mmm, these taste amazing! That mane is an marshmallow roaster to go!" She scowled as she said, "Be gone of my way or suffer my sun!" "Not until we free you from this living nightmare." Aurora said. "Then suffer the flamen hot of my sun!" she said as she breathed out fire.

They all dodged out of the way in time. "We need to go after Tantabus." Blitz said. "But my aunt needs help. We got to help free her." Aurora said. "We can handle the Queen for you Aurora, you go after Tantabus." Enchanter said. "But I can't just leave you guys." Aurora said. Crystine dodged a shot from the alicorn as Coco went in to dump hot coco on the Queen's mane. "It's alright darling, we can handle this." Crystine said. "And as soon as we finish up, we'll catch up with you." Coco said from afar as Daybreaker gritted her teeth in anger. Aurora let out a sigh as she said, "Okay. Teen Ponies Go!" The five started to keep Daybreaker busy as Aurora slipped pass to go after Tantabus.

* * *

 _ **Yeah was trying to find a name for there team. From help from Teen Titains to Super Power Ponies. Still looking for a name for this team send help XD**_


	12. Living Nightmare Part 3

Aurora's fur fluffed as she went down the dark hallway. "I may be the Daughter of the Night and love the night just as much as the next pony but this...this isn't right." Aurora said to herself. Something swished behind Aurora as she stiffened up. Turning she powered her horn. Another swish again, this time Aurora felt familiar with this type of swishing. By instinct she dodged out of the way as something rushed passed her. With her horn as a source of light, Aurora looked back at a tensed bat-pony. Aurora felt her heart tighten as she said, "Dad. Is that you?"

A blue winged bat-pony pinned his ears back at her as he gave a toothy grin. "If it isn't my little vampire?" he said. Aurora gulped, "Dad what happened to you?" "What do you mean?" he asked walking to her. "Your ears are slightly more pointed, you have fangs instead of one sharp tooth, and your wings are more scary." Aurora said. Her father chuckled as he circled her, "What's the matter my little one, never seen your old pop's true form." Aurora glared saying, "Dad stop, this isn't you and this is definitely not your true form. You're giving into all those beliefs and myths about bat-ponies basically being vampires! We need to find mom."

Supernova had his back turned to Aurora. "Just leave me be. I need fear to feed on." he said. "Please dad, let me help you." Aurora said taking a step forward. Supernova faced her with a glowing glare. "I said stay away!" Aurora's eyes were struck with fear as she took a step back. She winced as something caught hold of her hoof. It was a nightmare trying to corrupt her. She struggled saying firmly, "No! I am not going into that again!" She fought her best as Supernova looked at her with a side glance. Aurora fell as the blob tugged on her.

Hey galaxy eyes looked back at Supernova. "Dad help me." Aurora cried. Supernova looked back at his daughter as his eyes glimmered. The fear in her eyes made him go uneasy as he took a step back. Suddenly the memory of holding his daughter for the first time came crashing into his mind. He held the small bundle in his hooves as she opened her galaxy eyes for the first time. Baby Aurora giggled as she pressed her hooves to his face. Supernova blinked as he stared back at his daughter struggling to be free. Supernova stomped his hooves on the ground as he yelled, "Hey!" The shadow blob motioned towards Supernova. He spread out his wings as light went around him. Taking his original form he said, "If you harm a single hair on her, I'll be sure to be _**your**_ worst nightmare." The blob whimpered as it released Aurora and disappeared.

Aurora looked back at her dad as he quickly swept her in his wings. Aurora hugged him tight as she admitted, "Oh daddy, I'm so glad you're back to normal. I-I was actually afraid for a moment." Holding her tight he said, "It's okay my little Slumber, even we can sometimes be afraid but I have you now." Pulling back she said, "We need to find mom and defeat Tantabus." "Tantabus," Supernova said angrily, "When I find that good for nothing nightmare, I'm going to make him bathe in the sunshine!"

* * *

The two raced down the hallway towards the main room. They came to the door as Aurora let out a deep breath. She used her magic to bust down the door as she shouted, "Alright Tantabus, looks like you're at the end of your dreamline." Tantabus looked back at Aurora as she said, "Um note to self, come up with better catchphrase." Tantabus laughed as he got up from the chair, "If it isn't the Daughter of the Night." "Time to get rid of you once and for all." Aurora said, "Now kindly reveal to where the King and Queen of the Crystal Empire are, free my mother and everypony else you have corrupted, and it won't be as bad a battle. " "If it were that simple then we would never be able to get to the good part of the story." Tantabus said with a smirk, "But I guess I could show the work I've done so far."

His purple magic came from his horn as Queen Flurry and King Thorax appeared. Aurora and Supernova gasped at the frozen rulers of the Crystal Empire. They became even more mortified when they saw a very drowsy Luna, appear standing a few steps away from Tantabus. Luna struggled to keep her eyes awake as her magic flowed from her horn. When she saw her husband and daughter she said faintly, "Aurora. Nova." "What did you do to her?" Supernova said. Tantabus went by Luna's side as he put his shadow hoof around her. "You see, in order for this to be a real living nightmare I needed my Luna of course to help." he chuckled. "Okay so my theory was a little off." Aurora murmured to herself. "And once I am able to get rid of the Crystal Heart, I will be able to have the nightmare rule everywhere, forever." he chuckled as Luna stood there helpless.

"Release her!" she said, her horn starting to glow. "Now now Aurora," he said coming to her, "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?" Aurora tensed herself as Tantabus circled her and Supernova. "If you wish to abolish me, it's going to take more than some scary dream to defeat me." she said. "Looks like to me somepony wasn't happy over my last visit with you." he chuckled. Supernova wrapped his wing around Aurora. His muzzle was inches away from the shadow ponies face as he said, "If you wish to harm one more pony, I swear you're going to rot in sunshine." Tantabus chuckled, "Amusing threat there Nova, though I admit it's a little cliche." His back was turned to them as he said, "Now that this 'word play threats' are over, you won't mind to stay here and _snooze_ for awhile."

Aurora slightly shifted her head to see something coming behind them. "Duck!" she said as something rushed over them. The blob became angry as it rushed at them again. Supernova went in front of Aurora as he widened his eyes. They glowed as he said, "You will go out of the palace and never return." The blob nodded numbly as it left the room. Aurora looked at her father as she nodded. She blasted a ray of light, hitting Tantabus from the back. He let out a cry as he angrily faced the two. Supernova saw an opening through the shadow ponies legs as he dove through him and made it towards Luna's side. Aurora summoned dozens of fireflies to swarm around Tantabus. Tantabus scowled as he used ink blots to scare them away. At this motion, Luna winced in pain as Supernova reached her side in time to help her stand. "Don't worry Luna, I'll get you out of this." Supernova said. Luna replied, "No you can't. You _half_ to defeat Tantabus first by exposing him fully to the light, otherwise I'll be stuck sleeping forever. Only to be stuck in the dream realm forever."

Tantabus struck Supernova while he was distracted. Supernova fell to the ground as he became very drowsy. Tantabus was making his way toward him as Aurora summoned a pail of water. She poured the cold water on Supernova as his eyes widened and Tantabus growl in anger. He swiftly raced towards the bat-pony alicorn as she shot her magic at the shadow pony. He cried in anger as Aurora looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon a lever which led to opening up a window. _If I can get to the lever and clear a few of those clouds, he'll be exposed to the light!_ Aurora thought. Aurora was about to fly towards the lever until she felt the cold grasp of a hoof, grab her and pin her towards the wall. "You are not going to ruin my plans after getting this far!" he said in anger as Aurora struggled. "Well to bad." Aurora said as she used her magic to teleport away from him. She reached the lever as she pulled it, activating the window to open. "Dad pin him down!" Aurora said. Supernova charged into the shadow ponies side as he held him down. As he struggled in Nova's grasp, Aurora aimed her horn towards the sky as she used a wind spell to blow away some clouds. A ray of light shined down as Supernova started to drag him towards the light.

"No!" he said. "Yes!" Aurora said in triumph. Tantabus scowled as he let out a brief laugh, "You think it's going to be that easy to defeat me? I still have one trick up my sleeve." He freed one of his hooves as he whistled. A moment passed as something swished behind Aurora. Suddenly the window was forced closed as Supernova gasped at the disappearance of Tantabus. The two ponies looked around the room as something grabbed ahold of Supernova. He vanished for a second as Aurora looked around her. She spotted him on the other side of the room now chained ran towards him. "Dad." she said about to reach him. Suddenly something dropped and was now in the way of them. She could hear the sound of Tantabus laughter as the pony started walking towards her. Aurora scowled as she said, "This ends now Tantabus." She shot a ray of magic at the pony in front of her, but the pony dodged the shot. The pony disappeared for a second until it reappeared behind Aurora as it knocked her hooves down. She tried to get back up only for the pony to pin her to the ground. Aurora groaned in annoyance, "Okay I know you're all about darkness and nightmares but come on, using your evil blobs to finish me is just lazy Tantabus!" "Tantabus? Evil bobs? How can you mistake me from Tantabus of all ponies?" came the ponies voice. Aurora stopped struggling for a moment as she realized it wasn't one of his minions holding her down for she did not feel a cold hoof like the usual blob minions feel. "Reveal thyself to me." she said calmly but unsure.

Magic illuminated from the ponies horn as Aurora gasped. Smiling down at her he said, "Hello Princess." Aurora looked up in shock as she said, "Frosty? What are you doing?" "Pinning you down obviously." he said. "But why?" "Because he is helping me." Tantabus said coming into view. "But Frosty," Aurora said examining her friend from top to bottom, "You look the same." "Your point?" he asked. "You can't do this. You must be being controlled!" she said as Frost started to loosen his grip on her, "This is nothing but a bad dream." Frost's eyes shimmered from his normal blue eye color but went back to purple as Tantabus cut in, "Nevermind that! Needleheart, finish this and then we shall rule the dreams forever." Frost scowled as his horn glowed.

Aurora thought _I'm sorry for this_ as she kicked him off her. She started to head towards the lever again as Tantabus shouted, "Get up and go after her!" Frost scowled as he got up and bolted after her. He caught up to her as he tripped her with his magic. Aurora groaned as she quickly got up. "Come on Frosty, I don't want to fight you." "That's to bad princess but I got a job to do." he said shooting a ray of magic at her. Aurora countered the spell as she went to go slam herself into Frost's side. He was on the floor as Aurora used her magic to keep him pinned. "Whatever happened to us?" she asked with some pain in her heart. Frost's eyes shimmered from blue to purple before he growled, "Get off my back!" he used his own magic to escape from Aurora's, "I have a job to do and you are in the way!" "Snap out of it Frosty, this isn't like you! You're better than this!" she said.

Frost Needleheart knocked Aurora down as he pointed his horn at her. "What do you know about me? The _real_ me. The freak who can't even handle a situation such as Tantabus." He sighed as he whispered, "I just don't want anypony to get hurt. I have to be on his side, it's the only way." He held his magic strong as he pointed it at Aurora, "You made me like this Princess, so I have no choice." "I-I don't understand. What's your nightmare?" she said. Tantabus smiled malevolently as he said, "Foolish filly. His nightmare is you."

"Which is why I must get rid of you." he said his voice strong. "But what about the kingdom? What will they think?" Aurora said. Frosty's eyes were narrowed as a tear came as he said angrily, "What else am I to do Aurora? I am not a good Prince. How can I lead a kingdom when I don't even who I am anymore?" Aurora stared back at him as she said, "I do." she placed one hoof on the ground, "You are Frost Needleheart. A kind prince who is an amazing friend." She slowly rose to her hooves as Frosty and Tantabus looked back confused. "You would do anything for a friend even if it means that you would get hurt in the process. You've managed to bring ponies together, flaws and all. And it all started with our group of friends."

As she stood up she took a step towards Frosty as she continued, "You know something, I've learned something during this whole adventure. It's that everypony has a nightmare, whether it's taking over the world or something as small as losing a friend." Frosty looked deep into her galaxy eyes as she smiled, "And although we may have all these fears, we can overcome them because as long as you keep doing what you're doing the nightmare will vanish." She placed her hoof into Frosty's as she said, "And we can overcome any nightmare together."

The purple left away from Frosty's eyes as his icy blue eyes shined back at Aurora. Tantabus scowled as he let out an angry cry. As he rushed towards the two, Aurora and Frosty turned quickly getting ready for any impact. Suddenly he stopped as he let out a cry of agony as the light shined down on him. Frosty and Aurora looked towards the lever to find five welcoming smiles. "We got your back." Enchanter said. Coming to there side Tantabus struggled on the ground as he said, "You think this is over? Your nightmares will never go away you hear! Somepony in this world will bound to have a nightmare and then I shall return!" Aurora walked towards Tantabus as he said, "No you shall not, not like this. Sure there will always be fear in the world but you will never return to create the real world into a living nightmare ever again."

She used her magic to finish off Tantabus as he disappeared. A small boom was set off as the Crystal Empire started to change. The ponies transformed into Crystal Ponies as Tantabus's magic went away. The chains on Supernova broke as Luna was no longer bounded by the magic. The statues of Thorax and Flurry started cracking until they broke free. "Mom! Dad!" Frosty said in relief as he rushed towards them. They held their son as Luna and Supernova made there way to Aurora. "Aurora you did it!" they said holding onto her. Aurora hugged them back with a smile.

Suddenly a bright light shined in the room as two ponies appeared. A gasp was heard from Flurry as she parted from her family. The ponies in the room watched in utter shock as Flurry approached the two ponies. The unicorn stallion cupped Flurry's chin as he said, "Oh Flurry look at you. You're so beautiful." "Most importantly Shining, she looks like a queen." the mare beside him said. Flurry had tears as she said, "Mom and dad?" They smiled back at her as she threw her hooves around them with a cry. "I've missed you both so much! And I've only had Thorax and my son ever since Lily" she sobbed when Cadence said, "Hush now Flurry. It's okay we've been watching you." "And don't worry about Flutterby Lily," Shining Armour said, "She is doing just fine." "So she isn't?" Flurry started until Cadence said, "We are only here for the time being. Just know we love you so much."

Hugging her one final time, Cadence went to Luna as Shining went to Frosty. Shining Armour looked down at his grandson as Frosty looked in awe. "Grandfather Armour?" he said. He nodded as he looked at Aurora then at him. "I approve." he winked as Frosty blushed. He ruffled his mane as Luna said, "Cadence." The alicorn mare hugged the blue alicorn as she said, "You did a fine job raising her. If you ever want to know how we're doing, ask her." Pulling back she wiped away Luna's tear as she went to go meet back with her husband. Before they left the royal couple looked at Aurora. "You did good." he said. "We'll see you around." Cadence winked as they walked towards the doors. With each step they took they faded more until they were gone.

It was quiet from what they just witnessed. "Wow! So many surprises in one day!" Coco said breaking the silence. Everyone laughed as Aurora and Frosty went to there friends. They all smiled at one another as they went in for a group hug. They were there for a couple of seconds until Crystine realized, "You all do know that tonight is prom?" Pulling back they all looked at each other. "Than I guess we better get ready." Aurora chuckled.

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry. I should have posted this yesterday! But school has got me busy and been getting a little sick. Hope you like this chapter, spent a lot of time thinking and writing about it. I'll make it up to uploading late but some won't be happy._**


	13. It was So the Drama

"You really did an amazing job on this Crystine."

The six ponies were gathered together as they admired the place. The cool crisp in the air, the northern light effect across the room, and the winter theme got a lot a praise. "Well before our little adventure, I was inspired by our friend Frosty and the Crystal Empire." Crystine said. "And these dresses and suits are super duper amazing!" Coco chimed in, "Really go with each and one of our personalities!" "Got to thank your Grandma for making this custom made tux Crystine. It's kind of hard to find a griffon suit." William said.

"Oh it was no trouble at all," Crystine said, "That's what she does best." Coco smirked as she held William's tie close to her face. "And I can confirm she made it look very nice on you. Very dashing." she said as William blushed.

The ponies laughed as a mare with big glasses came over with a camera. Her pink and gold hair stood on end as she said, "Going to need you all to come together for a group picture!" The six came together as Crystine said, "Everyone say Prom Night!" "Prom Night!" they all said as the mare snapped a few shots. She handed a few to them as she went to go to another group. "Looks great." Aurora said. "Yeah these look amazing." Enchanter said.

A comotion could be heard as the six turned to face what was going on. They scowled to see Sparkle walking away from Johnny, who was trying to come next to her. "Come on baby," he said, "It was all just an act." "Yeah right!" she said, "You made your decision." He cornered her as he put his hoof to the wall to look down at her. He cupped her chin as he said, "You and I both know we're the most popular ponies at school. We were made for each other. Besides, no one else is going to want to be your date." Aurora, Crystine, Coco, Willy, and Enchanter looked over at Blitz who was watching the whole scene. Enchanter rested his hoof on Blitz as he said, "Go get her."

Straightening up he made his way over there. "Hey," he said making the two turn to look at him, "I'm sorry but I was hoping if Sparkle would like to join me tonight." Johnny left her side as he said, "Back off loser. Sparkle doesn't even want you. Why would she when you hang out with a bunch of misfits." Suddenly he was surrounded by a gray blue magic as he was pulled from the ground. They looked at Sparkle as Johnny said, "What in Celestia's name are you doing Sparkle?" "What I should have done a long time ago." she said as she tossed him aside. Recovering from the fall, Sparkle then poured the red punch onto his head.

He groaned as he went to go wash off. Silver had his hoof around a mare as Johnny went by. "Dude." he said noticing Johnny. "Don't ask." he said grimly as he headed towards the bathroom with Silver going to comfort him.

The six ponies came to Sparkle. "Looks like he finally got what he deserved." Enchanter said as the ponies laughed briefly. Blitz and Sparkle looked at each other as Blitz took her hoof into his. "You certainly are more than just a 'high class' pony." he chuckled as Sparkle hugged him.

"Alright everypony," came Sweetie Belle's voice, "We hope you're having a great Prom but now it's time to take a down a little. Take your sweet one as we head into a slow dance. Ready when you are Scoots." As the music started to soften up Coco said, "Let's go!" "But what about you Aurora?" Willy asked. Before Aurora could say something another voice came, "Sorry I'm late but you know how long it is to get here. Now you all weren't going to start without me right?"

The six turned to see a tall, well dressed, bug prince gleaming at them. Aurora's galaxy eyes glimmered as she said, "You made it!" "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Frosty said. As the intro to the song started Frosty held out his hoof with a bow as he asked, "Care to have this dance?" Aurora placed her hoof in his as she said, "I'd be delighted." Coco pulled William gently by the tie as she said, "Come on tiger, we got a slow dance with our names written all over it!" Enchanter held out his hoof, "Shall we my lady." "Oh Chancy, such a gentlecolt." Crystine smiled accepting his hoof. There were no words for Blitz and Sparkle, as the two headed out to the dance floor.

" _I know we've been friends forever,"_ Scootaloo started, " _But now I think I'm feeling something totally new."_ Aurora's Galaxy eyes sparkled as Frosty looked deep within them. " _And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, Now I see. You were always with me!"_ Scootaloo sang. The four couples twirled their partners as they got into the music. _Could it be, You and I, Never imagined? Could it be, Suddenly, I'm fallin' for you?"_ she sang as Sweetie and Applebloom came in fading, " _I am falling!" "Could it be? You were right here beside me, And I never knew? Could it be, That it's true, That it's you?" "Could it be? That it's you!"_ they echoed.

 _It's kinda funny you were, Always near. But who would ever thought that we would end up here? And every time I needed you, You've been there for me through, Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you! Could it be, You and I, Never imagined? Could it be, Suddenly, I'm fallin' for you? I am falling! Could it be, You were right here beside me, And I never knew? Could it be, That it's true, that it's you? Could it be? Ohhhhhh,It's you! 'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives, I can see it in your eyes!"_ Frosty looked into Aurora's galaxy eyes as he smiled at her. He twirled her around as the two started to laugh.

" _Oh, that it's real, And it's true,That it's just me and you? Could it be? (Could it be?)That it's true, That it's it be,You and I, Never imagined? Could it be, Suddenly, I'm fallin' for you? (I am falling!) Could it be, You were right here beside me? And I never knew? Could it be, That it's true, That it's you! Could it be? Oh, yeah! That it's you! Could it be, That it's true, That it's you! Could it be? That it's true? Could it be, That it's true, That it's you! Could it be? That it's true? That it's you! That it's you Oh, it's you!"_

As the song started to end Frosty looked down into Aurora's galaxy eyes. "You know Aurora, you're my best friend." Frosty said. "As you are mine." Aurora said. Frosty averted her gaze as he said, "I think I was wrong before." "You do?" she said. Frosty placed his hoof under her chin. "Maybe we, maybe I'm more than just a prince." he said. "Maybe I, maybe we-" he started as Aurora said, "Frosty." "Yeah?" he asked. "Stop talking." she said as the two leaned in to share a soft kiss.

 **1 month later**

"Aurora Slumber." Scootaloo said as ponies stomped their hooves. Aurora got on the stage as she received the diploma. She hugged Scootaloo as she hugged her back. "Great job," she said, "You earned it." She sat beside her her friends as Applebloom called the next pony. "Timber Seeds." she said as the pony came on the stage. Blitz leaned over as he said, "Just two more ponies." "I know I"ve never been so excited!" Coco whispered in excitement. "Frost Needleheart." Scootaloo announced as she handed him his diploma. As he came to sit with the rest of the ponies, he shared a smile with the seven.

Handing over the last diploma, Scootaloo nodded for Applebloom to come to the mic. "I am proud to be here this day. We've all come a long way since that first day in kindergarten. Now seeing you all here today, makes me glow with happiness. Congratulations to you all, you have officially graduated!" she said throwing her hat in the air. The crowd cheered as the eight went in for a group hug saying, "We made it!"

As their families gathered around them, Aurora embraced her parents. "Way to go little Slumber!" Luna said in tears. "Not so little now huh?" Aurora chuckled as she went to hug her Uncle Sombra and Aunt Celestia. "Now you're making me feel old and it's only been like 20 or so years since I graduated!" Light chuckled ruffling Aurora's mane. As Turquoise and Harmony tackled Aurora, Luna said, "Okay everypony gathered around, I have asked a very special pony to take pictures for the occasion."

A mare with big glasses and funny accent came to view as she said, "Okay vow. I'v vant you to bring it in. Vake the camera vook good!" As the eight got close together, Blitz said, "Made it on three." "One." the boys said. "Two." the girls added. "Three!" they all said together as the photo was taken. Looking at the photo Coco said, "What a great _photo finish_."

Aurora laughed along with everyone until Frosty took her by the hoof. "Frosty where are we going?" "Just follow me." he said. He led her to the back side of the school as they climbed up a hill. Frosty looked back at her as he used his magic to ignite something in the sky. Aurora's eyes glimmered as the Northern Lights spread all over the night time sky. "Frosty it's, it's..." she gasped in awe. Frosty came close to her side as he asked, "Do you like it?" Aurora's galaxy eyes were gleaming. "This is the most amazing night there is." Aurora took his hoof, "We are so much more than our labels and what we 'half' to live up too." Frosty turned to her,

"We are adventurers."

"Family members."

"Friends."

" _Best_ Friends."

Aurora's face was resting on his forehead. "But most of all, we're normal ponies too." they completed. "I love you Princess Slumber." he said cupping her chin. "And I love you Frost Needleheart." Aurora said as they shared a kiss.

* * *

 ** _That's it. The last chapter. The finale of Daughter of the Night. I enjoyed writing this story so much but as always all good stories must come to an end. But fear not, I'v already started on the next story. This time we're going back to see how a certain ponie's story and adventures, made it possible for Daughter of the Night to exist._**

 ** _This chapter title and song was inspired by Kim Possible: So the Drama_**


End file.
